Desiciones
by InuFaiya
Summary: Continuacion de Perdido Kowalski sigue atrapado en esa segunda dimension donde todo lo que conocia ya no existe, Blowhole es dueño y señor del mundo y solo tiene una oportunidad de regresar, formar parte de la resistencia para encontrar una misteriosa piedra llamada Cualtium para regresar a su mundo ¿Podra hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo Kowalski, soy teniente y hombre de opciones del comando pingüino Bravo 677, un grupo de milítales de la elite de la organización que tenemos nuestra sede en New York, mas exactamente en el zoológico de Center Park y desde allí estamos preparados para detener cualquier amenaza.

Aun siendo militar tenia una vida tranquila aunque lleva de emociones y aventuras, la pena que ya no es así… no desde el "accidente".

Yo estaba trabajando en mi nueva maquina del tiempo… si, después de lo que me paso con el Cronotrom ¿Cómo es posible que quiera volver a trabajar en un aparato de este estilo?

Es que quería volver al momento mas importante de mi vida, la primera vez que vi lo que se convertiría en toda mi ilusión, incluso mas que la ciencia… el momento que Firen llego al zoológico.

Pero algo paso, alguna cosa que no tenia prevista y el Cualtium se activo formando un agujero negro que termino por engullirme y mandarme al lugar desconocido.

Cuando desperté me encontré en mi laboratorio, en mi hogar pero nada era lo que yo recordaba, todo lo que yo quería en el mundo había sido destruido… era como si hubiera ido a parar a un futuro apocalíptico pero que equivocada estaba.

Ese agujero no me había llevado al futuro si no a una dimensión alternativa… una dimensión donde todo lo que yo había vivido hasta ese momento no había existido.

En este mundo la fracción espía de la organización que en mi dimensión había sido destruida dejando como únicos supervivientes a mi amada y a un pelicano amigo de ella, aquí estaba intacta pero el día que debía de haber sido atacada había sido el día que esta pesadilla había empezado.

Blowhole ataco a todas las ciudades del mundo que tenían algún miembro de la milicia de la organización, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y convirtiéndose en el amo y señor del planeta… en el tirano… pero por suerte no estaba todo perdido.

Un grupo de humanos y animales de todos los lugares del mundo se habían unido liderados por Skipper para salvar este lugar… aunque para el líder del antiguo comando lo unido que quería era vengarse por lo que ese delfín había hecho… secuestrar a Firen y acabar con uno de los miembros del equipo, que murió protegiéndole la vida.

¿Quién fue ese héroe? Pues nada más y nada menos que mi yo de esta dimensión.

Yo soy como un fantasma para ese líder frio como el hielo, un recordatorio vivo de lo que perdió mientras que yo solo estoy buscando una manera de conseguir regresar.

Solo existe una forma de que yo vuelva a mi dimensión y ese pingüino me pierda de vista y es la misma manera que aparecí en esta maldita dimensión… encontrar esa maldita piedra que se activo y me condujo a esto… la misma que nadie en este mundo sabe nada de ella… pero yo la buscare aunque tenga que llegar hasta el fin del mundo para eso.

Debo regresar a mi hogar pase lo que pase…

Debo llegar a tu lado… Firen

**Capitulo 1**

Abrí los ojos al comenzar a escuchar los primeros ruidos y pasos de vida provenientes del pasillo de la resistencia indicándome que ya había llegado el momento de levantarme y empezar con la rutina diaria de la resistencia.

Desde que Skipper acepto que me unirá a la resistencia como un miembro oficial, algo que aun me cuesta creer después de 2 semanas todavía me cuesta creer que sucediera, no había formado ninguna misión para encontrar alguna forma de parar a ese tirano acuático o de la piedra que yo estaba buscando, solo nos había mandando al puesto de vigía o a alguna ronda de reconocimiento.

Me estire levemente en mi cama lanzando un bostezo antes de levantarme para poder comenzar con un nuevo día.

(Espero que será mejor que ayer) pensé mientras apoyaba una de mis patas en el suelo para dirigirme a la silla donde descansaba una camisa negra de cuello alto y un cinturón del mismo color donde colgaba una daga de color azul claro.

Agarre esa ropa y la deslice en mi cuerpo antes de sacar ese colgante-arma que tenia desde mi llegada, el lápiz que era de mi querida Firen y que quedo fuera de esa ropa negra antes de atarme ese cinturón con mi arma mas pequeña en la cintura por ultimo me puse la espada mixta de color azul marino en mi hombro, mis únicas armas.

Avance por esa pequeña habitación hasta abrir la puesta para empezar con el día esperando que fuera más interesante.

Pase pro la puerta y salí al pasillo para encontrándose de pleno con un pequeño pingüino que tenia que tener la edad de Private, con una camiseta de manga corta de color gris claro y con una venda en la cabeza que lo envolvía toda la cabeza y uno de los dos ojos azules que tenia.

Si no me fallaba la memoria era el hermano pequeño de…

_ Tux ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto justamente ese pingüino de ojos oscuros que se solía encontrar haciendo las guardias… Butch.

Vi como ese pingüino solo sonreía al oír esa voz de su hermano y comenzó a correr hacia el.

_ Te tengo dicho que no salieras de la enfermería hasta que el doctor te vea_ le riño preocupo ese pingüino que se agarro de la cintura de ese otro bajo.

_ Pero me aburría hermano, con el doctor siempre es lo mismo_ gimió el pequeño levantando su mirada a su hermano mayor_ no podemos salir ya afuera o es que el zoológico todavía sigue en obras.

Lance una mirada triste a esa escena que estaba pasando delante de mí, recordaba que ese pequeño pingüino sufría de amnesia y no podía recordar nada de lo que paso con su zoológico, con el mundo o simplemente lo que había pasado con él antes de que llegasen a la resistencia desde Miami.

Para el todavía seguían en el zoológico donde Vivian y su hermano seguía con esa mentira de su propia mente… para el de ojos oscuros era su manera de protegerlo de esta cruda realidad.

_ Es triste aun después de tanto tiempo_ me dijo una voz suave detrás de mí, llamándome la atención.

Me gire para encontrarse con ese lémur grisáceo de cola anillada como unos ojos amarillos que contenían un brillo triste mientras los miraba.

_ Aunque entiendo a Butch_ volvió a decir antes de mirarme de reojo y lanzo una sonrisa, no era una alegre y despreocupada como las que lanzaba en mi dimensión si no una triste por todo lo que ya había pasado_ veo que tu estas preparado para un nuevo día.

Lance una sonrisa breve por esa pregunta del lémur y cerré los ojos.

_ Siempre estoy preparado Julien, solo espero que sea mas activo que los anteriores_ le conteste simplemente deseando algo de acción para encontrar lo que estaba buscando a lo que el solamente suspiro.

_ Las prisas son malas consejeras Kowalski_ me dijo suavemente ese ex rey a lo que yo solo alze esa ceja, no era la primera vez que me aconseja de esa manera pero siempre me resultaba extraño viniendo de el.

Definitivamente ese lémur no se parecía en nada al que yo conocía.

Sonreí levemente mientras me cruzaba de aletas.

_ Puede pero es frustrante tener que esperar_ que respondí simplemente antes de poner una de sus manos en mi hombro y me dedico una sonrisa tranquila.

_ Puede pero seguro que ponto encontrar alguna pista de su paradero_ me susurro a lo que yo solamente solté todo el aire que tenia en mis pulmones.

_ Eso espero Julien, eso espero_ me murmure antes de comenzar a andar para salir de ese pasillo y dirigirme hacia donde debían de estar los demás que lo mas seguro que ya se habían levantado.

Anduvimos juntos hasta que ese mamífero anillado se separo justo en el camino que daba a la enfermería y yo continúe hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada y que se oían unas voces que venían desde la otra parte.

Parecía unas carcajadas divertidas que enseguida reconocí como el de esos tres machos que normalmente estaba de broma.

Coloque mi aleta en esa puerta y la abrí para encontrarme con el de la mesa mas grande de ese improvisado comedor estaban justamente ellos.

Ray, Aaron y Jack estaban riéndose de un sonrojadissimo monotrema castaño, aunque ahora parecía que le hubieran puesto por cabeza un tomate maduro mientras que Shad solo los miraba de una forma seria clásica en el aunque en su hocico se había formado una leve sonrisa mal disimulada.

Me acerque a ellos sin extrañarme de la situación y más porque adivino que estará en el medio de esta situación esa hembra azulina.

_ Parece que estáis de muy bien humor esta mañana_ les dije llamándoles la atención a todos mientras me sentaba en la mesa justo al lado de ese lobo procedente de Australia que tenia sus ojos verdes_ ¿Qué ha pasado hoy?

_ Lo de siempre Kowalski_ me respondió el anaranjado en un tono divertido haciendo que yo levantara la mirada.

_ Ha provocado que Mary se enfade de nuevo con el_ dijo Ray mostrando una sonrisa_ pero esta bien a sido en el entrenamiento matutino pero parecía que esta vez solo estaba ligeramente molesta nada mas.

_ Puedes explicarlo mejor que te recuerdo que yo estaba descansando de mi turno de guardia_ les recordé a esos mamíferos de este hecho.

Observe como Shadow se movió lo suficiente como rara recostarse en el asiento y se cruzo los brazos encima de esa camisera sin mangas de color blanco.

_ Es simple pingüino, Mary y Ben estaban entrenado cuando_ comenzó a explicarme ese lobo grisáceo mientras que veía que el castaño comenzaba a sonrojarse todavía mas si era posible.

_ ¡HA SIDO UN ACIDENTE!_ grito el atacado mamífero ovíparo mientras que yo estaba seguro que parecía que estuviera al rojo vivo.

_ Pero reconoces que ha estado cerca_ insinuó el del sombrero de ala ancha haciendo que se sonrojara todavía mas a ese pobre animal.

_ AARON, CALLATEEEEE_ grito histérico Ben haciendo que los dingos siguieran riéndose.

Me uní a las risas de esos dos mientras que este intentaba hacer que nos calláramos y aunque no me habían dicho exactamente tratándose de esos dos podía imaginarme a que se podía referir con eso y mas por lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días que parecían estar en plan de contigo y sin ti.

Oí unos paso acercándose a nosotros haciendo que nos giráramos para encontrarnos con Alexander acompañado por una hembra de pingüino de plumas rosadas y que llevaban una bandeja de pensado y carne para que desayunábamos los de la resistencia.

Mireya solo parpadeo un momento antes de que su pico apareciera una sonrisa y miro a ese canino naranja-rojizo.

_ Creo que se nos ha olvidado traer una tila_ dijo Mireya al ver en el estado de nervios que estaba ese macho vestido de verde oscuro a lo que zorro solamente miro a un lado al otro como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a verlo así, cosa que así es… todos los días estaba igual.

_ ¿Y los demás?

Shadow se giro levemente al oír la pregunta de ese ex espía zorruno.

_ Ivan y Mary se quedaron entrenando un poco más_ le comenzó a explicar el lobo de la cicatriz en el ojos mientras que todos los que estaban allí lanzaron una mirada que decía claramente que compadecían al pobre pelicano en estos momentos_ y los demás ya deben de estar apunto de llegar.

_ Entonces será mejor que los esperemos_ comento Alex tranquilamente dejando la comida encima de la mesa cuando una mano de color gris oscuro se acerco al plato dispuesto a coger alguna cosa para comer e ignorando al macho rojizo anaranjado que solo le claro la mirada al ver la acción del lobuno.

Aunque a nadie le extrañaba que Shadow lo hiciera el lobo medio ciego era conocido no solo por ser uno de los guerreros mas poderosos de la resistencia, que lo era o por esa seriedad natural que había que siempre pareciera medio enigmático en todas sus acciones si no también por ser el que menos espera tenía cuando tenía hambre y había comida delante.

Observe como Alex entrecerraba sus ojos marrones en ese lobo que continuaba feliz con su comida como si no fuera con el en el mismo momento que una risa se oyó.

Me moví levemente para ver como aparecían Mary, Ivan con Lynda y Lucas, los dos últimos parecían muy entretenidos hablando entre ellos de sus cosas.

_ Veo que empezáis como siempre_ dijo Ivan una vez se acerco a la mesa con un aleve sonrisa dispuesto a unirse el desayuno.

_ Si pero espero que sea mejor que los demás_ dijo Lynda colocándose a mi lado como todos los días_ últimamente Skipper solo nos manda lo mismo todos los días.

_ A mi quien me preocupa mas es Skipper mas que esta inactividad_ comenzó a decir Shadow con un tono enigmático que yo empezara a preocupar_ Recordar que cuando sucede esto es cuando "eso" se activa.

Me imaginaba a lo que se estaba refiriendo ese lobo gris oscuro y mas porque si quedaba algo de Skipper que yo conozco en el interior de ese pingüino medio loco era que después de la calma venia la paranoia y algo me dice que esta acompañada de una furia descontrolada.

Mote como ese lobuno clavaba su único ojo sano en mí como si quisiera sabes lo que pasaba por mi mente en estos momentos antes de que su hocico se formara una curiosa sonrisa tensa y que asomaban sus colmillos, como si quisiera mostrarme que yo pensaba era lo que era cierto.

(Cuando mas profunda sea la calma mas virulenta es la tempestad) pensé de una forma inconsciente mientras un escalofrió recorría mi columna… era como si un peligro se estuviera acercando hacia donde estaba yo.

Espero sinceramente que solo fuese una alucinación mía…

_-(O) _

Lance un suspiro cansada mientras colocaba mi cabeza en esa pared fría de piedra de donde hacia tiempo que me encontraba antes de abrir mis ojos azules para encontrarse con ese macho de ornitorrinco que hacia unas semanas que me acompañaba en este infierno.

Tenia su pelaje gris claro lleno de marcas de lo que le habían estado haciendo, lo tenia lleno de suciedad y sangre que se escapaban de las heridas que esos tipos le habían hecho y que ya comenzara a tener un noto gris profundo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo o inconsciente pero estaba segura que no estaba haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas. Solo estaba recuperando algo de fuerzas después de esa última sesión.

_ No se como lo aguantas_ me susurro simplemente mientras abría uno de sus ojos carmesís para fijandolos en mi.

Me lo quede mirando un momento antes de lanzar una carcajada amarga antes de mostrar una sonrisa igual de amarga.

_ Te llegas a acostumbrar_ le conteste simplemente a lo que el solamente me miro antes de fijar sus ojos en el mismo, en especial en esas heridas ocultas por su pelaje.

Desde mi posición no podía ver bien como eran pero estaba segura que eran de las vías que esa gente habían usando para el experimento.

Entrecerré un poco mis ojos azul oscuro mientras que me colocaba mi aleta sobre esa herida que no dejaban se sanase completamente mientras recordaba perfectamente cuando me lo habían hecho a mí.

Cuando me llenaron de esos tubos, cuando notaba como esos líquidos entraban en mi sistema, ardiéndome a veces o congelándome otras, provocándome dolores que jamás olvidare… un dolor que todavía ahora consigue estremecerme.

En ese momento solo pude oír un suspiro profundo proveniente de ese macho.

_ Yo no podía acostumbrarme a esto_ me dijo simplemente antes de apretar su mano formando un puño_ aunque_ formo una breve pausa antes de fijar sus ojos rojizos en mi_ desde de este tiempo me acostumbrado a esto.

Cerré los ojos al escuchar esto y más porque ya sabía a lo que estaba refiriendo.

_ Rutina_ murmure mientras sacaba el aire de mis pulmones y levantar la mirada a esa puerta.

Todos los días era lo mismo… todos los días esa cobra los sacaba para poder verlo sufrir… una rutia cruel y sangrienta rutina.

Apoye mi cabeza de una manera cansada antes de que mi oídos captaran un ruido de pasos que resonaban con fuerza en esos pasillos de pierda macizas.

Oímos como esa puerta de piedra que nos mantenían aquí dentro se movía y mostraba a esa hiena que siempre venia para dar inicia a esa monotonía dolosa.

Capte como Maxwell lanzo un gruñido frustrado al indificar a ese mamífero africano que solo lanzo una sonrisa burlona al ver esa reacción de el.

_ Yo también me alegro de verte. Juguetito_ dijo esa hiena en un tono divertido a ese macho de ojos rojos antes de mirarme a mí, entrecerrando sus ojos y sonriendo como si fuera algún tipo de enteramiento para su sed de sangre_ pero esta vez el señor quiere a su primer juguetito.

No le conteste a esa provocación, no valía la pena gastar fuerzas en el, solo me quede mirando desafiante a ese animal que seguía las ordenes de ese maldito Naslka mientras se estaba acercando hacia mi.

Note como colocaba una de sus patas encima de mi, agarrándome para que no me moviera justo encima donde estaba esa herida que no dejaban que se curara, para tenerme controlada por si acaso podía hacer alguna cosa para escapar… esa herida era el grillete mas eficaz en mi que esas piedras que me sujetaban a la pared-

Me soltó mi aleta de esa piedra y la moví rápidamente para demostrarle que no era un juguete para sus perveciones pero este solo me la agarro en el aire antes de apretar esa herida de mi estomago haciendo que sintiera como si me hubieran clavado un tubo de hierro ardiendo.

Sabia que quería sacarme un grito de dolor por este hecho, sabia que dolía muchísimo cuando lo hacían pero cerré el pico para que nada saliera de allí y lo mire lo mas desafiante posible mientras el seguía apretando.

Estaría prisionera, me habrían hecho cosas horribles pero no les daría la satisfacción de verme completamente destruida.

_(O) _

Me eche hacia atrás mientras colocaba mi aleta en el puente de mi pico mientras que delante de mí en esa mesa estaban unos antiguos informes de Blowhole, lo único que por ahora para que poder avanzar en mi búsqueda.

_ Deberías tomártelo con mas calma_ oí decir a ese joven pingüino de mi unidad, o que queda ya de ella cuando existía, haciendo que yo levantaba la mirada para observarlo con calma.

Private estaba con esa bata de medico y con una camisa fina de color azul claro, que estaba dejando una taza de café encima de la mesa, con cuidado de no manchar nada.

_ La calma no ara que avancemos Private_ de respondí agarrando esa taza, haciendo que ese medico suspirara.

_ Pero la prisa hará que nos metamos en problemas que no debamos.

_ Ya estamos en problemas Private y lo sabes_ le dije antes de tomar un poco de ese café mientras le clavaba mi mirada azul hielo_ lo estamos desde aquel día.

Observe como Private entrecerraba sus ojos al saber lo que me estaba refiriendo, el momento exacto, antes de meter sus aletas en las bolsillos de la bata.

_ Es por Kowalski_ Afirmo ese joven a lo que yo solo sonreí.

_ Siempre es por el_ le dije pero el negó levemente.

_ No Skipper, no el nuestro si no ese Kowalski que esta afuera con el resto de la resistencia.

Fue mi turno de entorno mis ojos por el comentario que había dicho ese matasanos.

Siempre había dicho que el joven pingüino tenía una gran capacidad para deducir lo que estaba pasando como los sentimientos de los demás, una capacidad que siempre nos había resultado muy útil pero que ahora solo me fastidiaba.

Private en cambio no oyó ninguna respuesta y se dio cuenta que mi rosto impasible a lo que el negó un momento antes de volver a fijar sus ojos azul claro en mi, como si hubiera negado una evidencia que exista.

_ Ya sabes lo que pienso de esto_ me dijo de pronto a lo que yo solamente le mostré una mirada fría, sin ningún sentimiento extra de la rabia que me estaba consumiendo.

_ Ya sabes que no me importa lo que tú pienses.

_ Lo se perfectamente pero me preocupas Skipper y no quiero que hagas nada que puedas llegar a arrepentirte.

Se me escapo una amarga carcajada por ese último comentario, ya era tarde para no hacer nada para no arrepentirme… ya he hecho cosas que me arrepiento.

Note como el médico se lo había tomado con esa calma que había adoptado como suya ya hace más de un año mientras que dirigía una mirada neutra.

_ Tómatelo como te apetezca, yo solamente te doy un aviso_ me volvió a decir antes de hacer un además de sonrisa_ te guste o no Rico y yo seguimos preocupándonos por ti.

No le conteste, tampoco tenia ningunas ganas de contestar a esas simprerias de un pingüino que aun era incapaz de aceptar la realidad.

Oí como lanzo un suspiro frustrado y se giraba para salir de aquí y dirigieres a la enfermería donde normalmente estaba con los heridos pero cuando estaba en la puerta se volvió a parar como lo había hecho cuando ese pingüino alternativo no se ira de aquí… que estaba atrapado.

_ Tenia que recordártelo aunque no silva de nada Skipper_ me comento con una voz suave como si yo fuera uno de sus pacientes_ lo quieras reconocer o no, todavia somos un equipo.

Tras decirme esto cruzo esa puerta y se perdió entre esa magnitud de refugiados que vivían allí mientras que una sonrisa sonsocarrona aparecería en mi rostro.

Me recosté en la espalda de ese sillón mientras mantenía ese café entre mis aletas.

(Un equipo ¿Eh Private?) Pensé antes de dejar la taza y continuar con mi trabajo (un equipo que ya no existe ya) lance una risita irónica al ver que después de todo todavía siento muy inocente (y que ya jamás existirá, Private… Jamás)

Continuara….

Por fin, lo que habéis estado esperando ha llegado, el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de la segunda dimensión (La primera es Perdido) y que espero que os haiga gustado muchísimo.

Como habéis notados hay tres puntos de puntos de vista, la primera es de Kowalski, la segundo está la de Firen (2) y por ultimo está la de Skipper (2) y si todo va bien seguiré el patrón los demás capítulos de esta saga, Por por cada cambio de escena (también puede ser que alguna vez sea un POV general) ya me diréis que os parece.

En Fin todo esta completamente abierto, nadie sabe nada que pasara en esta segunda temporada pero… ¿os vais a perder?

Antes de irme y como dije en el ultimo capitulo de Perdido, aquí pondré las contestaciones del ese cap., Así que comencemos.

PentypusKoop: Eso tendrás que esperar pero solo te diré que todas las decisiones que se tomen en esta temporada re refregaran a lo bestia en la siguiente temporada (Veneno de la destrucción)

Y me alegro que te haiga gustado el nuevo atuendo de Koop, se ve realmente impotente *-*

leyva1130_ ¿En serio? Pues es todo un honor aunque no para el pobre ornitorrinco porque lo que le espera es para tenerle mucha lastima

Firen: tu ala dándole más intriga a la cosa

Soy así ya sabes XD bueno espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

Bueno ya esta, hasta el próximo capítulo y que no se os olvide poner las riewers con que os ha parecido, buenas, malas o simplemente para recordarme que me equivocado por algún lado.

Os espero.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Apreté bien fuerte tubería de hierro para mantener el equilibrio en ese inestable lugar en la que estaba, mientras que colocaba mis pies en la pared para poder coger el impulso suficiente para lo que tenía que hacer.

Tome aire profundamente antes de cerrar los ojos para concentrarme en lo que tenía entre manos.

_ Ten cuidado, Ben_ me dijo la voz de Mary un poco preocupada desde debajo de mi posicion.

Abrió los ojos y forme una sonrisa al darme cuenta de esto aunque tenia que era normal teniendo en cuenta que estaba escalando uno de estos edificios medio en ruinas para tener una visión de la situación mas aérea.

Normalmente de este tipos de cosas las suele hacer Aaron, ese macho de color claro es un gran escalado o eso o no tenia miedo de terminar como un puré pero hoy el líder no había querido que el del sombrero hubiera ido con ellos a esta misión.

Tome impulso y me subí a esa repisa que habíamos decidido que seria perfecto para investigar, dispuesto a hacer mi trabajo.

Entrecerré mis ojos para enfocar mejor ese paisaje que parecía sacado de una película post apocalíptica.

Solo habían edificios que casi habían sucumbido a lo que había pasado, como unos coches que estaban en una situación realmente lamentable y que lo mas seguro hubieran servido para que Shadow hubiera sacado las piezas que funcionaban para hacer o arreglar esa cacharra con ruedas que el llamaba coche… era la imagen mas clásica del desastre que se vivía, pero no podía nada mas que esto.

No había ni rastro de esos tipos que nos habían perseguido hace ya dos semanas ha Max, Jack y a mi… esos tipos de ese delfín sanguinario.

_ Ben ¿Qué ves?_ me pregunto esta vez el pingüino de ojos cafés sacándome de mis propios pensamientos.

_ Nada_ le conteste con una sonrisa en mi pico de pato sin apartar la vista de ese paisaje en ruinas_ todo esta muy tranquilo.

_ Seguro_ pregunto esta uno de los 4 que conmigo habíamos entrado a la vez como miembros oficiales de la resistencia, ese pingüino de ojos bicolores que tenia un chaleco de color marrón pálido casi parecía que fuera beis que estaba situada encima de una camisa roja, el mismo color que también en ese pañuelo que también adornaba su cuello… Luka si no me acuerdo mal.

_ Segurísimo, se perfectamente lo que estoy viendo_ le conteste antes de levantarme dispuesto a bajar de ese edificio y unirme a ellos para continuar con la misión que nos habían encargado.

No era difícil, para mi era una rutinaria pero una misión era una misión.

Suspire mientras me recolocaba mi ballesta para que no se moviera mientras yo estaba bajando todos esos metros que había subido… no entiendo como Aaron puede moverse tan bien en estas situaciones.

Comencé a moverme con cuidado de esos cascotes, bajando despacio y sin pausa por los mismos pasos que había usado para hacer el camino de ida, hasta que mis pies dejaron de notar esa piedra porosas que eran los ladrillos para llegar al fino asfalto frio que estaba hecho la ciudad.

Me solté de esa pared y mire a esos tres miembros de esta cooperativa que solo me estaban mirando fijamente, mientras que yo solamente colocaba mis manos en donde tenia colocadas mis armas.

La daga estaba en su sitio en ese cinturón al igual que la ballesta que descansaba en mi hombro mientras que era arma extra, una H&K (hecker & Koch) 38 portátil que tenia guardado en su funda debajo de mi chaleco verde oscuro seguía estando allí… todo estaba donde debía de estar.

_ ¿Lo tienes todo?_ me pregunto la hembra de color azul aguamarina que ahora llevaba una camisa lila profundo sin mangas y unos pantalones azul oscuro que mostraba cada una de sus curvas femeninas y en especial con esa caída que tenia ese fular desalichado de color amarillo que se deslizaba en su espalda, mientras que justamente allí estaba colocado dos espadas persas que las había visto de muy de cerca.

Yo en cambio levante mi mirada verdosa para fijarla en los orbes azules de ella y forme una sonrisa.

_ Si, no se ha caído nada_ le conteste tranquilamente a Mary mientras que la otra hembra de ornitorrinco, este de color turquesa, se colocaba a un lado de ella.

_ Pues entonces vámonos_ dijo de pronto Koop con algo de prisa_ ahora este tranquilo pero esto puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

_ Eso es lo que tú quieres. Koop.

La turquesa mira a Lucas con una sonrisa en su pico por esa afirmación.

_ La verdad es que si, estoy aburrida de estar parada sin hacer nada_ con comento divertida, esa actitud que no abandonaba pasara lo que pasara_ yo hace cerca que un mes sin una misión, aunque fuera recolectar víveres, no es mucho pedir un poco de acción.

_ Pues yo prefiero que esa tranquila_ nos comento Luka con un gesto que dejaba que tenemos entre manos.

_ Vamos seguro que no pasara nada_ le comente a ese joven pingüino de ojos bicolores recordándole que esta también era mi primera misión como miembro oficial de la resistencia.

_ Seguro que no pasara nada…_ comenzó a decir Mary antes de girarse había conde estaba el final de esa calle que se adrentaba en la cuidad, estaba dispuesta a continuar con el camino y nos miro a de reojo a todos nosotros para continuar con esa frase que estaba diciendo_ Si no nos movemos.

Asistimos todos a lo que había dicho esa hembra de ojos azules de ponernos a andar para completar esta misión con éxito.

-(O) -

Unas puertas de hierro se abrieron de golpe haciendo que la atención de una figura que se encontraba mirando unas pantallas de seguridad que estaban colocadas en toda una pared y que mostraba todos los lugares de este "palacio".

Esta tenia la forma de un delfín que se encontraba subido a un monociclo motorizado para tener movilidad fuera de su elemento, y con algo metálico que le rodeaba su cabeza hasta llegar a una extraña luz rojiza que salía de donde debía de estar un ojo.

Ese animal acuático es mi jefe, el dueño del planeta… El gobernador Blowhole.

_ Señor, he venido tal y como ha pedido_ dice entrando a esa sala y haciendo que el se giraba y relevando en tono grisáceo de su piel y el resto de su cuerpo.

El gobernador iba vestido con un chaleco gris oscuro con unas bandas blancas a cada lado de los hombros y al lado de ese ojo bonico aparecía una quemadura que le cruzaba toda esa parte de su cara.

Blowhole en cambio abandono ese puesto enfrente de las pantallas y se me acerco hacia mí.

Me miraba serio y frustrado, seguro que cansado de que la investigación no avanzara.

_ Espero que taigas buenas noticias_ me dijo simplemente ese delfín a lo que yo forme una sonrisa en mi boca larga de caimán.

_ De la resistencia seguimos igual señor, todavía no sabemos donde están escondidos estas ratas_ le respondí recibiendo una mirada helada de ese mamífero acuático a lo que simplemente sonreí antes de continuar con mi explicación_ pero si que traigo noticias de lo otro, mi señor.

Recupere la atención del gobernante casi en el apto pero no me dijo ninguna cosa, solo esperaba a que continuara con lo que tuviera que decirle.

_ Los experimentos parecen que serán un éxito_ le volví a decir mientras entrecerrar mis ojos amarillos y mostraba mis afilados dientes_ ese otro macho que encontremos, el ultimo que tenemos en la misión, parece que será el otro que sobreviva con esa espía que Naslka secuestro en vez de matar.

Observe como el tirano seguía sin decir ninguna palabra, solo observándome con una cara sin emociones, cosa que me preguntaba que si ese mamífero hubiera tenido alguna vez, mientras parecía calibrar cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

Yo en cambio tome aire y continúe con la explicación de cómo estaban ahora mismo los experimentos.

_ Cuento que si todo va bien en unos 2 meses podemos…

_ 2 semanas.

Parpadee un segundo por eso mientras que ese autoritario delfín solo mi miro con unos ojos fríos fijos en mi.

_ Pero…_ intente decir pero este solamente entrecerró sus ojos negros.

_ Solo tienes 2 semanas para dar inicio con la segunda fase.

Una semana era demasiado pronto para avanzar este experimento sin tener ninguna garantía de éxito, aun ese macho podía crear rechazo o una vez empezado esa 2 fase se podría perder todo ese trabajo que llevo haciendo en este año para ese delfín.

_ Señor, aun es demasiado pronto para hacerlo, como fallemos no solo podemos perder al nuevo, si no también a la "primera"_ le explique esperando que entrara en razón y no quisiera continuar con esta locura pero solo recibí una mueca que hizo que mis escamas se estremecieran como si hubiera caído en un lugar con agua fría.

_ Acaso dudas de mi autoridad, David_ me gruño en un tono sombrío habiendo que tragaba saliva y levantara mis manos como si temiese me atacara.

_ No, claro que no señor solo quería que supiera mi opinión.

_ Tu opinión no sirve para nada, así que no pienses, haz lo que te digo y metete en tus asuntos_ me dijo poniéndose a unos centimentos en esos ojos negros rebosante de una rabia ciega.

Me lo quede mirando unos segundos que se hicieron eternos antes de asistir de una forma autómata.

Tenia razón que lo que pensara o creyera no serviría de nada, yo solo tengo que obedecer lo que este loco grisáceo decía pero esperaba que esa locura no llegara a destruir una investigación de cerca de un año y mas porque nos costo mucho encontrar un espécimen que sobreviviera a todas esas pruebas como para perderlo sin estudiarlo en conciencia antes de hacer nada.

Blowhole en cambio solo me miro fijamente con una mirada furiosa en sus ojos oscuros.

_ Lo has entendido reptil_ me pregunto con unas palabras frías.

_ Si señor lo he entendido_ le respondí simplemente a lo que suspire levemente esperando que este delfín sepa lo que se estaba haciendo_ y así se ara.

Ese mamífero solo asistió antes de mover ese vehículo que usaba como medio de transporte para volver a donde estaba desde un principio dejándome claro que me fuera de allí para que siguiera con ese trabajo tan importante.

_(O) _

Solo aparecía silencio en esta calle que hacia que todos mis instintos se pudieran en alerta, no era conocido como paranoico pero esos ruidos esporaticos de la arena al caerse al suelo o de esas hojas que se movían a la mínima que había algo de aire hacia que todo mi sistema de supervivencia se activara mostrándome enemigos invisibles persiguiéndonos.

Esos enemigos que no estaba en la ciudad que hacia varias meses que parecía que había ido tras acaban con todos los habitantes que todavía estaban allí, no les importaba que hubiera sido humanos o animales domésticos que se negaban a abandonar a sus dueños.

Eso había sido una matanza, la misma matanza que había sucedido en los demás lugares del planeta que habían sido atacados por esos extraños langostinos mutantes… esos seres que parecía que carecían de corazón.

Esos seres que yo mismo me encargarían de darles el final que se merecen, destruyéndolos… ayudando a ese pingüino que hace 4 meses me acogió y me enseño a luchar.

Note como uno de ese grupo, esa hembra que alguna vez que otra me acompañaba en las guardias se adelantaba rápidamente sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido al andar, como si fuera un fantasma en ese lugar olvidado, hasta que llego a una de las esquinas.

Se asomo rápidamente sin perder más tiempo por esa bocacalle con un gesto serio mientras que nosotros llegábamos a donde estaba ella.

Oí como dejaba escapar un gemino de decepción haciendo que yo sonriera y mas porque ya había dejado claro que quería algo de acción.

_ No hay nada ¿Eh Koop?_ le dije a esa hembra turquesa que solo me miro de reojo debajo de esas grandes gafas que siempre llevaba consigo.

_ Lo que no hay es ni rastro de esa gente_ me contesto simplemente antes de formar una sonrisa_ pero "algo" si que hay.

Parpadee un momento de confusión mientras me colocaba al lado de ella, para poder observar que era lo que había llamado la atención.

Allí se encontraba en los bajos de un edificio que se encontrado en un estado parecido a todos los que había visto hasta ahora, allí se encontraba un sala grande que por lo que me podía imaginar debía de ocupar todo este espacio y que tenia todo rodeado por lo que seria unos cristaleras que ahora no quedaba de ella lo que estaba en las esquinas de madera que tenia a su alrededor y en el suelo que estaba justo debajo de esos lugares…. Casi parecía que habían entrado a asaltarlos o que las habían roto para poder salir de allí.

Ambas cosas era igual de validas ahora mismo.

_ Es un supermercado_ murmuro de pronto Ben que también se hacia acercado a ver lo que estaba pasando y se coloco sus manos encima del pecho_ espero que allí dentro todavía queden las cosas que necesitamos.

_ Eso también lo espero yo, aunque esto no me gusta nada_ murmuro el joven pingüino en un tono preocupado a todos nosotros.

_ A ti no te gusta nada Luka_ dijo de nuevo el castaño en un tono divertido mirando a ese pájaro mientras lo miraba de reojo_ pero aquí no hay ni un alma.

Mire como Luka se preparaba a contestarle cuando la de ojos azules solo comenzó a reírse.

_ Vamos no nos peleemos y entremos de una vez a descubrir si todavía queda lo que nos han pedido_ nos recordó Mary justo antes de comenzó a andar para allí de la mismo forma silenciosa que se había movido.

Comenzamos que andar detrás de ella cuando vi como Ben se colocaba justo al lado de ella.

_ Si en especial para los "hambrientos"_ dijo ese castaño a ella que solamente soltó una carcajada divertida.

_ Aunque más bien para Shadow_ le respondió la de ojos celestes oscuros a lo que ese macho de monotrema sonrió.

_ Es que conoces otro que pueda acabar con todo en un momento.

_ Bueno Ben, tienes que reconocer que para aguantar ese tipo de entrenamiento de Shadow tienes que alimentarte bien_ les dije simplemente los maratones de entrenamientos que le había visto someterse ese lobo grisáceo.

No habían muchos que podían aguantarlos, y muchos lo habían intentado, pero solo lo había hecho ese lince y ese dingo anaranjado que normalmente estaban siempre hablando entre ellos y que había llegado junto ese monotrema de ojos esmeraldas.

El ojiverde me miro levemente sin perder esa sonrisa que era una marca para el.

_ Si, claro pero por nada nos estamos refiriendo a uno de los mejores de la resistencia_ nos recordó ese macho mientras que Mary solamente lanzaba un suspiro que nos llamo la atención a todos.

Todos teníamos la sensación que había algo más que no solo el hecho de estar en forma en esos entrenamientos del lobuno, parecía que quería prepararse para enfrentarse a alguna cosa… algo que solo Mary y Aaron sabían.

_ Bueno creo que eso da un poco de igual chicos_ dijo Luka simplemente_ vamos a buscarlos y regresemos ni no queremos escuchar a nuestro líder_ y comenzó a correr hacia la puesta de ese recinto abandonado

Asistí, y apuesto que los demás también, por los nervios que tenia ese joven de mi especie antes de comenzar a acelerar también nuestros pasos para llegar a donde el se había metido.

Lo vimos en la entrada observando ese lugar medio oscuras y desolado sin saber por cual de los numerosos pasillos se podía meter para comenzar con la búsqueda que teníamos que hacer.

Podía ver como varios de los fodolescentes que estaban colgados del techo ahora mismo yacían colgando inertes y algunos de una manera que solo estaban sujetos por unos pocos cables, los pasillos eran largos perdiéndose en la semi oscuridad que solo era roto por la poca luz que entraba de esas ventanas rotas, mientras que en ambos lados de ellos ponía ver estanterías llenos de comida que había sido abandonada de cuando había pasado todo esto.

Mire a todo ese equipo de una forma seria antes de que asistieran y nos metamos cada uno en uno de esos pasillos llenos de carros tirados en el olvido por los que en ese momento estaban allí, para recoger todo lo que nos eran necesario… alcohol, algodón, vendas, tiritas y cosas por ese estilo para la parte medica y alimentos para todos nosotros.

Lance un suspiro mientras que fijaba mi mirada oscura en una de esas estanterías mientras miraba que hubiera alguna cosa que nos pudiera servir cuando un ruido me llamo la atención.

No parecía ese ruido semi constante que era la de esas roca o arena al caerse de esos tristes edificios y tampoco parecía el de la esos folios moviéndose por la brisa que se colaba en la ciudad mas bien parecía si fuera algo metálico… como si fuera un…

Llene mis pulmones de aire mientras me agachaba para ocultarme en esas sombras grotescas que daban esos carros y estanterías mientras que otro de mi equipo llegaba a mi lado, esa hembra turquesa que al parecer estaba muy cerca de donde estaba yo y que los miraba muy fijamente.

_ Armas_ murmuro Koop en un susurro que quedaba amortiguado por los pasos que cada vez sonaba mas cerca.

Podía imaginarme que todos los demás habían hecho lo mismo que yo, se habían escondido y estaban esperando a saber que estuviera pasando o si eso era amigo o enemigo.

No tarde en ver como el dueño de los pasos aparecía delante de nosotros , era un gato de color marrón que parecía que fuera un gato callejero pero lo que llevaba en su cuerpo lo delataba, llevaba ese uniforme negro que lo indicaba como uno de los miembros del tirano.

Esta misión de recolecta de vivieres se había complicado en segundos.

Continuara…

Aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo de este maravilloso y enigmático Fictio y que espero que os este gustando tanto como ha mi hacerlo.

Me alegro que os este gustando el hecho de los múltiples Punto de Vista que existen en los capítulos del Fic y que en este capítulos son de nada mas y nada menos de…

Ben

David (ese caimán que apareció en el Final de su antecesor Perdido, que no os acordáis pues repasarlo y lo encontrareis) y…

Lucas

Además las cosas han acabado un mas liadas en cada capitulo que pasa… ¿Qué será la segunda fase que se estaba refiriendo Blowhole? Y ¿Qué pasara a los que están en esta misión de búsqueda de víveres?

Para saberlo debéis seguir atentos los próximos capítulos de Decisiones.

Bueno antes de irme como es costumbre ya y como se dice las buenas costumbres no deben de perderse las contestaciones XD

Leyva1130_ Si y ahora tienes nada mas y a nada menos que unos tus gemelos en su primera misión XD como saldrá de esta.

La verdad es que la cosas se pondrán muy mal para todos pero para eso debes seguir leyendo y lo descubrirás.

PentypusKoop_ Si y creo que le queda muy bien esta nueva ropa nwn se ve mas elegante y todo XD y aquí vas a sabes lo que piensan todos… quienes serán los próximos PoV. Además Koop esta en misión y lo que quiere es PELEA!

DewottC2000_ T.T Eso lo esperamos todo pero ¿será mejor para el recordar o quedarse en ese mundo donde todo esta bien? Eso se vera y especial como vayan pasando los episodios.

Y lo de Benny creo que eso será un misterio que nunca lo sabremos XD y Naslka esta siendo muy cruel con la pobre pingüina, se esta vengando y mucho de lo que había pasado antes de que Blowhole atacara, por lo menos sabemos una cosa mas… el secuestro fue idea de la cobra.

Bueno espero verte más por aquí y que sigas este fic que cada vez más se pone más interesante.

eliodiezyocho_ T.T un lector nuevo… estoy tan feliz.

La verdad es que la idea es muy interesante y mas porque para alguien tan racional como es Kowalski en un Shock continuo descubrir todo, además me ha dado hasta para hacer una primera parte muy interesante (que seguro que has leído) y que espero que te siga viendo por aquí y espero que el MP con unos consejos te ayude.

Bueno esto ha acabado por hoy os espero en el próximo episodio, también espero vuestras Riewers con como os parece y si ahí alguna cosa que se puede cambiar o que no os haiga gustado.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Tome aire mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al ver a este animal, movió mi mano hacia donde yacía mi cuchillo dispuesta a ir a reducir a ese mínimo que estaba delante de la tienda, cuando ese pingüino que tenia a mi lado solamente coloco su aleta en mi hombro para que no me moviera… seguro que había adivinado lo que quería hacer pero ¿Por qué demonios me paraba?

Lo mire de reojo completamente furiosa por lo que acaba de hacer, pero cuando abrí mi pico para gruñirle el solo hizo un gesto para que me callara.

Lo fusile con la mirada por este hecho aunque mis ojos estaban cubiertos por esas gafas de protección a lo que el me ignoro sin perder ese control sobre esa parte del cuerpo antes de que un ruido nuevo apareciera en mis oídos como en el de todos los demás llamándonos la atención… eran pasos, muchos pasos, y todos dirigiéndose hacia donde estábamos todos nosotros.

(Mierda) pensé frustrada mientras que mas seres comenzaban a aparecer en mi vista, eran muchos y todos vestidos con ese traje oscuro que era de el uniforme de la gente del tirano.

Era cerca de una decena de hombres armados entre los dientes, si hubiera sido ese solo animal hubiera intentado reducirle y sacarle la información para nuestro líder pero con todos esos nosotros 5 no podíamos hacer nada sin terminar siendo capturados.

Suspire levemente para tranquilizar esta sensación frustrada que tenia en todo mi cuerpo al verme así privada de esa acción que tanto anhelaba, ahora solamente podía quedarme quieta y esperar que esos tipos se fueran de allí.

Vimos como se reunían con ese gato callejero que solo lanzo un gruñido de furia al verlos.

_ Ya era hora que vengáis gandules_ les regaño ese animal gatuno mientras se cruzaba sus patas delante de su pecho.

_ Lo sentimos jefe_ dijo uno de esos animales una mofeta de color negro y blanco a ese animal callejero de mirada seria_ no volverá a pasar otra vez señor.

_ Eso espero porque "ella" no tiene tanta paciencia como yo_ les dijo el "jefe" de ese grupo de malnacidos mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y haciendo referencia a algo al parecer importante que solo ellos sabían.

Fruncí el ceño por lo que había escuchado, al parecer era muy importante para ellos para no hacerlos enfadar sea como sea… era como si fuera uno de los llamados titanes del tirano… y si era así ese tipo lo tenia cerca de nuestra cuidad.

En mi pico se formo una sonrisa divertida al darme cuenta que la situación, este principio misión aburrida se había acabado animándose.

Observe como la mofeta se ponía ligeramente nervioso por ese comentario del mínimo dándome a entender que tenia razón en mis deducciones, era como si ese tipo y el resto que habían venido con el se sintieran completamente nerviosos con solo su mera mención mientras que la mínima solamente mostro una sonrisa.

_ Si ya lo habéis entendido vámonos ya, tenemos que llegar al risco antes de que anochezca si no que nosotros mismos tendremos que llegar a pie sin el medio de transporte_ les aviso el felino a ese grupo en un tono serio y autoritario demostrando que era el jefe de ese escuadrón del delfín_ y creo que nadie quiere querer explicarle como hemos perdido perder el trasporte y hacerla enfadar.

_ Ni si quiera tu_ le comento en un tono divertido un perro que estaba con ellos, era blanco con una oreja negra y la mitad de su pelaje visible por esa armadura de un color café a lo que ese mínimo castaño solamente comenzó a reírse.

_ Yo no corro tanto peligro como vosotros además solo tengo que comentar lo que acaba de pasar y todas las represarías caerían sobre vosotros_ les explico en un tono fuerte y una malvada maligna que cada una de sus palabras era una amenaza clara para todos lo de ese grupo que acababa de llegar.

Vi como todos esos tipos lo miraron y tragaron saliva intimidados como si ese felino podría hacer claramente lo que acababa de decir para salir ileso de una situación.

El gato en cambio solamente les sonrió con malicia al saber que la tenia completamente acorralada.

_ Así que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer si no queréis terminar haciendo "trabajos forzados"_ comento marcado esas palabras del tono que había utilizado y clavando esos ojos fríos en ellos_ entonces ponernos en marcha de una vez, gandules.

Todos obedecieron, no tenían otro remedio que hacerlo y comenzaron a andar desapareciendo de mi vista, de ese supermercado donde habíamos ido a buscar víveres y que ahora se había convertido en una misión de búsqueda de información… después de todo no había sido una perdida de tiempo.

Oí un leve ruido a mi lado derecho tras que ellos se fueran llamándome la atención y viendo que detrás una estantería llena de cartones de leche estaban esa hembra de ojos azules y ese macho de nuestra misma especie de color castaño ambos con una mirada decidida.

_ Debemos regresar ya y contárselo todo a nuestro líder_ nos dijo Mary simplemente a todos nosotros en un susurro muy suave por si acaso esos animales estaban cerca no se enterasen a lo que yo solamente asistí… todo esto lo tenia que saber nuestro líder de la resistencia.

* * *

Me asome por esa puerta que daba a esa sala que era el puesto de vigía para encontrarme con ese canino anaranjado que se había convertido sin que me diera cuenta a mi mejor amigo.

El dingo en cambio estaba haciendo el trabajo que se podía hacer en este sitio y que nuestro paranoico líder le había ordenado… mirar a esa calle vacía para tener controlado todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor aunque ese animal de Australia solo miraba la calle fijamente con una forma seria y preocupada en sus ojos marrones.

Seguro que le preocupaba ese monotrema marrón que había aparecido con el en la resistencia.

_ Deben de estar apunto de llegar, Jack_ le dije de pronto a ese animal llamándole la atención y haciendo que se mirara con sorpresa en sus ojos.

Sonreí divertido por este hecho y mas porque seguro que ese macho no esperaba verme aquí en estos momentos, para el esperaba que estaba en el gimnasio machacándome como siempre hago pero tenia la necesitad de venir aquí a hablar un rato con el… a notar su presencia.

_ Shad_ murmuro ese canino mientras yo entraba completamente en el interior de esa habitación_ ¿Hace mucho tiempo que estas aquí?

_ No acabo de llegar de la ronda y pensé que necesitabas algo de compañía mientras estas con esto_ le comente mientras fijaba mi único ojo en esa ventana que daba en el exterior.

Todo estaba completamente tranquilo, la carretera que habían usado para ir los de la misión era completamente visible en este lugar teniendo la primera vista cuando ellos llegaran de conseguir vivires al igual que el edificio que debía de estar en construcción que era mi garaje particular.

Aunque estuviera así todo eso no hacia que ese dingo estuviera precisamente calmado.

_ Estarán bien Jack_ le comente simplemente de nuevo si mirarlo pero atento a todos sus movimientos.

_ ¿Cómo puedes están tan seguro?_ me pregunto Jack a lo que yo solamente sonreí.

Esa era una buena pregunta pero no tenía una buena respuesta, solo tenia…

_ Porque confió en las posibilidades de ellos.

Capte como este solamente me miraba curioso por esa respuesta de mi parte mientras que yo solamente colocaba mis manos en el interior de los bolsillos de ese pantalón negro que llevaba.

Sabia que Mari era muy capaz de defenderse por ella misma sin ningún problema, al igual que Aaron, los tres estábamos juntos antes de llegar a la resistencia como para no saberlo… y más cuando me sucedió "aquello".

Gruñí un momento al recordar este hecho, en especial quien me lo había hecho mando solamente lo miro.

_ Mary es muy fuerte y sabe cuidarse a si misma además he visto las capacidades de Ben y también puedo decirte que sabe defenderse por el mismo muy bien aunque eso tu ya lo sabrás mucho mejor que yo_ le comente sin abandonar mi sonrisa tranquila a lo que ese canino solo sacudió sus orejas en un gesto nervioso.

_ Lo se Shad pero_ comenzó a decirme Jack en un tono preocupado_ no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos.

_ Eso es normal, todos nos preocupamos por nuestros amigos_ le dije de pronto antes de mirar afuera de esa ventaba mientras que ese lobo australiano se moría para mirarme_ yo también me preocupo pero confió en ellos y se que volverán sanos y salvos.

_ ¿Y tu confías en mi, Shad?

Moví mi cabeza para observara a ese dingo por esa pregunta para que la primera cosa que me encontrara de el fueran esos ojos marrones de el.

Parecía que estaba atento a lo que tenía que contestarle de este hecho.

_ Si, Jack confió en ti_ le dije de una forma simple a lo que sonreí divertido_ eres el único que consigue mantenerme el ritmo.

Vi como ese dingo formo una sonrisa en su hocico y miro de nuevo a esa calle vacía sin decir nada más.

_ ¿Shad?_ me pregunto de pronto después de nos minutos de silencio tenso haciendo que moviera mis orejas por el sonido de su voz y fijara mi ojo verde amarronado en el para darme cuenta que el me estaba mirando de reojo_ si quieres después cuando termine la guardia hacernos otro entrenamiento tu y yo solos.

_ Claro_ le contesto simplemente sin quitar ese gesto de mi hocico antes de girarme para volver al comedor a esperarle_ Te esperare en el comedor, Jack.

Jack solamente asistió antes de volver a mirar esa calle en búsqueda de algún movimiento proveniente de ese grupo que aun estaban fuera mientras que yo solamente sonreí suavemente mientras cerraba esa puerta… solo ese animal australiano podría arrancarme una sonrisa con su sola presencia.

Solo el…

* * *

Gire mi cabeza para observar a Koop y a Lucas juntos agachados tras era victima de comida, mucha de ella pasada y en proceso de descomposición, que estaba muy seria tras lo que acaba de pasar.

Acabamos de salvarnos de acabar en garras del tirano y hemos conseguido información de donde podía estar otra de la sede cuando parecía que nuestro volvía a estar en un punto muerto… una oportunidad más para debilitar a ese régimen represivo.

_ Tenemos que información de esto a nuestro líder_ me murmuro Ben en un tono seria siendo el primero en decir alguna cosa desde que esos tipos se habían ido.

Lo mire de reojo sin decirte nada, pero con la seguridad que ese novato tenia toda la razón… esto debía de hacerlo ese pingüino paranoico.

Pero para eso primero tendríamos que salir de ese sitio para llegar a nuestra sede sin que nos descubran y… después teníamos lo de los víveres… no podíamos volver sin estos suministros tan importantes para la vida de nuestra "colonia".

Pero para eso teníamos que salir primero de este sitio y coger lo que veníamos a buscar, puede que Skipper le interese la información pero estos suministros era muy importantes para la supervivencia de nuestro grupo.

Coloque mis ojos azules enfrente de ese escaparate en un silencio tenso que estaba en todos lados antes de mirar a la otra fémina de este grupo.

Teníamos que ser sigilosos y nostras dos lo éramos, además que las gafas de Koop le permitían que pudiera estar a contra luz sin ser cegados por esta luz.

Me asome con cuidado en esa calle para darme cuenta que volvía a estar vacía, como estaba cuando habíamos venido y esos tipos jamás hubieran estado aquí.

_ Esta limpio_ oí decir a Koop antes de oír un movimiento por su parte_ ¿y allí?

_ Igual_ le conteste a esa otra hembra antes de mirar a los demás.

Ellos habían salido de sus escondites en cuando oyeron que estaba limpio y ahora nos miraba a las dos fijamente.

_ Entonces debemos irnos ahora_ dijo Lucas de una manera urgente a tonos nosotros que asistimos.

Ese pingüino de ojos oscuros tenía razón, teníamos que irnos antes de que esos tipos decidieran dar media vuelta en sus pasos y encontrarnos aun atrapados aquí.

Observe como el otro pájaro, el de ojos bicolores lo miro sorprendido por ese motivo.

_ ¿Y la misión?_ pregunto ese joven al de su misma especie que solamente movió sus ojos hacia el_ La resistencia necesita esos víveres.

Lucas no le contesto de inmediato sopentando lo que acaba de decir y mas porque ambos argumentos tenían razón.

Ben en cambio solamente lanzo un gruñido antes de girarse.

_ Es mejor que en vez de discutir nos pongamos en movimiento y recojamos lo mas esencial_ dijo de pronto el castaño tomando el control de la situación y haciendo que todos lo miráramos.

Nadie se espero que ese macho despistado se comportara de esta forma… al parecer no era tan inútil como creía.

Koop en cambio también clavo sus ojos en ese macho antes de levantar sus manos para acomodarse las gafas que llevaba puestas.

_ Tiene razón_ dijo ella en un tono tranquilo mirando a los chicos_ coged y llenad la bolsa sin perder ni un segundo, nosotras vigilaremos.

_ ¿Pero Koop?_ comenzó a preguntar Lucas a lo que yo sonreí mientras clavaba mis ojos azules en el.

_ Es que acaso quieres escuchar a nuestro líder y al medico, por no hablar de Shadow_ le gruñí tomándole la delantera en la respuesta_ y si bien lo que sabemos es útil para lo que deseamos todos, también es esencial llevar esta comida… te imaginas acaso poder ganar con un equipo completamente desnutrido.

Ese pingüino en cambio se quedo en silencio sopentando toda la información que acaba de decir, una que yo tenia completamente las ganas que tenia en acabar esto de acabar con esto pero también sabia que tenia razón.

Nos quedemos todos completamente expectantes hasta que movió la cremallera a un lado al otro para dejarla abrir esa bolsa que llevaba y la coloco en el suelo antes de mirar a los que eran del mismo sexo que el.

_ Tenemos 2 minutos para recoger todo lo que podamos_ les dijo en un profundo gruñido el de ojos oscuros a ellos dos que lo miraban fijamente_ después nos iremos haiga lo que haiga dentro.

Lucka asistió rápidamente mientras que el de ojos esmeraldas solamente sonrió dispuesto a empezar ya con la recolecta a lo que el pingüino solamente se giro hacia nosotras.

Una sonrisa orgullosa cruzo mi pico, y seguro que también el de Koop, mientras que levantaba mi mango para agarrar mi espalda persa que descansaba en mis espaldas.

_ Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer_ le dije en un tono firme a lo que este solamente asistió sin decir ni una palabra mas y girándose para comenzar a recoger cosas para nuestro grupo.

Esos dos minutos pasaron pronto y fueron realmente productivos, en menos de este tiempo la bolsa de Lucas estaba lleno de alimentos de primera necesitad de diferente tipo a lo que termino por llamarme la atención que habían acabado antes fue el ruido de esa cremallera al cerrarse.

_ Ya esta Lucas_ le dije cuando mis oídos llegaron ese ruido mientras que no movía mis ojos de lo que estaba pasando fuera.

_ Si, ya podemos volver lo mas rápidamente posible.

Asistí levemente antes de comenzar a andar por esa calle vacía hacia donde estaba la sede de la resistencia.

_ Es mejor que volvamos por otro camino_ comento Koop de una manera firme antes de mover su cabeza hacia donde se habían ido esos tipos.

_ Si, no podemos correr riesgos aunque ya deben de estar lejos_ dijo Ben de pronto aunque yo solamente me quede mirando esa calle vacía.

Sentía que algo no estaba bien, como si estábamos en más peligro que ahora mismo parecía.

Subí mi mano hasta una de las armas persas que colgaban en mi espalda y comenzó a desenfundarla despacio.

_ ¿Pasa algo, Mary?_ pregunto el oji-verde en un tono preocupado haciendo que lo mirara con mis ojos azules de una la forma mas seria posible.

_ No lo se pero es mejor que haya a asegurarme que estemos solos_ le conteste a este grupo cuando vi que la turquesa iba a abrir el pico para decir alguna cosa_ iré yo, Koopen_ le gruñí tajantemente a esa otra hembra amante de la aventura y mira a todos ellos_ vosotros avanzad yo enseguida os alcanzo.

Observe como todos me miraban el silencio hasta que suspiro de Lucas nos llamo la atención a todos.

_ Es lo menos_ dijo de pronto Lucas en un tono serio que parecía acompañarle antes de clavar sus ojos marrones en mi_ pero no hagas tampoco ninguna tontería.

_ Tranquilo, no tengo ninguna intención de morir aun_ le dije simplemente antes de comenzar a correr hacia esa esquina.

Pare justo a unos pasos antes de llegar mientras sacaba una de sus espadas preparado para todo lo que pudiera llegar.

Di un último paso despacio sin hacer ningún ruido mas cuando capte unos ruidos rítmicos, unos pasos pesados, mientras que una sombra comenzaba a salir de las sombras de ese sitio.

Continuara…

Por fin un nuevo capitulo de este ficto y siento mucho haber tardado tanto con el pero el resultado a valido la pena ¿Vosotros que pensáis?

Además la historia cada vez esta mas liada, el Cualtium no aparece y esta sencilla misión solo de recoger unos víveres para la reserva de la resistencia acaba de complicarse hasta limites insospechados, nueva información de unos de los sitios de Blowhole y una sombra misteriosa acercándose a mari… ¿Sera amiga o enemiga?

Bueno muchos ya habréis adivinado de quienes eran los POV pero para los que no aquí tenéis de quienes eran los puntos de vista: La primera era de Koop, El segundo de Shadow y el tercero de Mary… Erorabuena a los que habéis acertado.

El próximo capitulo lo mas seguro tenga 4 Pov así que espero que os divirtáis intentando descubrir de quienes son.

Ahora antes de irme… Las respuestas de las Riewers del capitulo anterior.

Leyva1130_ Gracias y aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo que espero que te guste tanto como la anterior.

PentypusKoop_ Luka esta "algo" nervioso por esta primera misión desde que entro como miembro oficial de la resistencia y parece que le esta hiendo bien por ahora, aunque se haiga encontrado con un grupo de la gente del delfín, pero me pregunto que pasara a partir de ahora.

Esto Koop esta bien O.O parece que se a emocionado "algo".

Arcangel91_ Me alegro verte por aquí y espero que te guste mucho esta aventura dimensional de Kowalski… la verdad es que si no has leído la primera parte de la saga puedes que te pierdas un poco (en especial por la parte de la cárcel, Como llega Kowalski o que esta pasando en general)

Bueno esto ya esta n.n espero vuestras Riewers que me hacéis muy feliz cuando recibo una (pero muy feliz) con vuestros comentarios buenos o malos todos son bien recibidos.

Hasta el próximo capitulo de Decisiones y os espero.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Me gire hacia donde esta esa calle que daba donde se había quedado ella mientras que la preocupación se adueñaba de mi ser.

Conocía perfectamente su fuerza que tenia Mary, la había sufrido en mis propias carnes ya unas cuantas como para no saberlo con certeza pero… si se había ese grupo que habíamos encontrado habían dado la vuelta por yo que se que motivo y la habían encontrado.

Por muy fuerte que sea no puede con una decena de esos animales que estaban bajo las órdenes del tirano.

Lanze un gruñido frustrado mientras que entrecerraba mis ojos sin apartarlos de ese lugar desiertos, llenos de coches medio oxidados por el paso del tiempo de lo parecía un recordatorio de un pasado glorioso de esta cuidad.

_ Ben, mueve el culo y no te quedes atrás_ me gruño Lucas que se encontraba justo detrás de mi con un tono enfado por el hecho que yo seguía detenido en el medio de esa calle.

Lo mire sin decir ninguna palabra antes de comenzar a hacer lo que el me había dicho, comenzar a andar hacia esa depuradora abandonada que era nuestro hogar y nuestra única esperanza de acabar con la tiranía de ese delfín, cuando me volví a parar en seco volviéndoles llamándoles de nuevo la atención… no me podía ir sin mas y dejarla atrás con tanta facilidad.

Capte como Lucas y Koop me miraron de una manera seria y molesta con mi nueva parada mientras que yo solamente les dedique una mirada firme para demostrarles que ya sabia que esto era lo que tenia que hacer.

_ Me voy a buscar a Mary_ les anuncie de pronto a ellos haciendo que me miraron con cara de sorpresa.

Me imaginaba que estaban pensand0 que me había vuelto loco pero a mi me daba completamente igual lo que a estos se les cruzara a estos por su cabeza.

Ese pingüino de ojos marrones solamente fijo sus ojos en mí.

_ Es un locura_ me gruño de una forma muy seria, sabiendo que seguro que pensaba que lo que estaba diciendo era una locura que acabaría muy mal para mi y continuo_ se lo que sientes por Mary pero arresgarte así es una autentica locura y lo sabes.

_ Lo se Lucas pero aun y así lo quiero hacer y lo hare te guste a ti o no_ le conteste de una forma tan segura que no mostré ni un ápice de miedo por lo que pudiera encontrar cuando regresara a buscarla.

Capte como este macho suspiraba mientras se rascaba las plumas de su cabeza mientras que estaba seguramente intentando encontrar alguna manera de evitar que hiciera lo que acababa de decir, cuando esa hembra turquesa y con gafas le puso una mano en le hombro.

Lucas lo miro levemente con sus ojos marrones a lo que ella solamente formo una sonrisa segura en su pico.

_ No cambiara de opinión Lucas, así que dejarle ir a intentarlo y si no lo consigue por lo menos lo habrá intentado_ le comento haciendo que me sorprendiera ya que ni esperaba que ella digiera algo por ese estilo pero ese macho de la mochila no parecía haberse sorprendido en absoluto.

Solamente lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados como si intentara leer la mente de esa fémina.

_ Tu lo que quieres es ir y mirar si hay algo de acción para poder participar_ le comento en un tono monótono como si fuera algo obvio y así lo era, no era ningún secreto que Koop tenia un gran amor para la aventura y las batallas… casi tanto como ese pingüino de plumas alboreadas que también estaba en la resistencia, mientras que la aludida comenzó a reírse.

_ ¿Qué quieres? Soy así_ le contesto divertida Koop mientras se acomodaba la espada que portaba en el cinto antes de girarse como si quisiera acercarse hacia donde estaba yo_ además no dirás que es mejor idea que yo vaya con el, que se baja el completamente solo y desprotegido.

_ No soy una victima indefensa precisamente Koop_ le gruñí un poco frustrado por todo, ya había demostrado en los entrenamientos que no era indefenso precisamente y me fastidiaba que me llamara así aunque también estaba el hecho que me estaba cansando esperar_ pero dejemos ya de tanta cháchara y _ mire a Koop un momento_ y si nos vamos hagámoslo ya o me voy solo.

Capte una especie de carcajada que claramente decidí que provenía de ese pingüino de ojos marrones, Lucas haciendo que lo mirara intentando descubrir de donde venia el chiste que le hacia hecho tanta gracia.

_ Eres muy valiente Ben, hasta el punto de convertirte en un autentico inconsciente, pero aun y así eres de valor para el grupo_ comenzó a decirme antes de ver como se giraba dispuesto a continuar por ese camino que estábamos siguiendo para volver_ y espero que los dos tengáis sentido común como para volver con vida y sin esos tipos persiguiendo el trasero.

_ Lo tendremos no que ni Ben_ comenzó a decirle Koop mientras se acercaba a mi lado_ ni yo tengamos ganas de morir todavía.

Tras oír ese comentario de la hembra solo pude hacer una pequeña sonrisa, estaba claro que no tenia ninguna intención de morir y mas por nos prometimos los tres (Jack, Max y yo) no morir sin hacerle pagar a ese delfín todo lo que nos había hecho sufrir y ya… uno de nosotros ya había caído.

Cerré mis ojos ante el recuerdo ante el recuerdo de el momento que se había quedado atrás para que nosotros dos pudieras a escapar mientras que comenzaba a avanzar hacia donde estaba esa tienda deseando que la historia no se volviera a repetir con ella también.

-(O) -

Observe como ellos dos se iban en búsqueda de la otra hembra que estaba formado este grupo de la resistencia antes de posarlos en el otro pingüino que ya estaba preparado para reanudar nuestro camino hacia la resistencia.

Me imaginaba que ese macho de ojos oscuros también estaba preocupado por la locura que estos dos acaban de hacer y que solo espero que no termine mal para ellos y para la resistencia.

_ No debían que haberse ido_ le dije a Lucas mientras que comenzar a andar por esta callejuela desierta.

Observe como el de ojos oscuros solamente lanzo un suspiro mientras que sus ojos solamente estaban fijos en ese irregular terreno que teníamos delante y que nos separaba en el momento de terminar con éxito esta misión, la primera para mi en la resistencia.

_ Debimos de haber intentado detenerlos les gustase o no_ le dije indignado a ese pájaro que seguro que también pensaba lo mismo que yo, que había sido una mala decisión dejar que se fueran.

Lucas en cambio solo me miro de reojo con esas pupilas de color marrón oscuro mostrando una mirada seria que hizo que me arrempentiera de haberle dicho eso.

_ Haber Luka ¿Crees que hubiéramos podido evitar que fueran? ¿Hubiera servido de algo?_ me pregunto en un tono que mostraba claramente que estaba fastidiado por los comentarios que acababa de hacer… yo no había tenido intención pero que frustraba que hubieran actuado así aunque en parte los entendía… pero ahora mismo no podíamos permitirnos el lujo de perder mas hombres de esta manera, antes de que formara algo parecido a una media sonrisa_ conoces lo cabezota que es Ben cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza_ me recordó esta faceta del castaño y mas veces (Que eran muchas) que lo veía detrás de Mary para que le perdonase o para llamar su atención_ y también conocemos a Kooper como para saber que no perdería una oportunidad que luchar y mas después de un mes sin animación_ hizo una pausa para tomar aire a lo que yo simplemente solo pude formar una sonrisa por esto, este macho tenia razón.

Lucas en cambio solamente levanto la mirada como si quisiera mirar algo más que la imagen desolada que teníamos delante… el recuerdo de un pasado que ya no volverá por culpa de un mamífero acuático con ansias de venganza.

_ Dime, aun con lo que acabo de decir ¿aun crees que había servido de algo?

Baje la mirada un poco triste y mas porque la respuesta que contenía esta pregunta era mas desolada respuesta y el motivo de mi frustración.

_ No, la verdad es que no hubiera cambiado nada_ le respondí antes de mirar esos coches abandonados en plena calle, metidos en los escaparates de los coches o simplemente empotrados unos contra otro de una forma triste_ Solo espero que todos regresen.

_ Lo aran.

Mire a ese pingüino que había dicho esto sin un abismo de duda en sus palabras realmente convencido de que fuera así.

_ Esos dos no se dejaran matan por tan poca cosa_ volvió a decir sin mirarme y en un tono ligeramente sorprendido antes de lanzar otra carcajada que resonó de una forma burlona por esas calles desiertas.

Era admirable la confianza que tenia en ellos dos cosa que me hizo sentir que les había fallado y mas porque ya había visto lo que eran capaces.

Koop era una de las mas duras de derrotar, tal ves se deba al hecho al que siempre estaba buscando nuevos retos en el interior de la resistencia, y con su Katana no me gustaría tenerla como enemiga porque lo mas seguro no viva lo suficiente como para contarlo y Ben era uno de los mejores francotiradores que teníamos capaz de darle a cualquier blanco sin ninguna dificultad y también realmente rápido en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Seguro que nos encontraremos en la cafetería de la resistencia con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros y contándoles a todos lo que había pasado.

-(O) -

El saco regreso con suma fuerza hacia donde yo estaba (por la misma fuerza que yo lo había golpeado) para pararlo con mis aletas mientras que las palabras que me había dedicado ese pingüino todavía resonaban en mi cabeza.

Sabia que no me quería ni ver, sabia el motivo, podía saberlo e incluso llegar a entenderlo pero… yo soy mas útil participando en la búsqueda que quedándome aquí.

Le gustase o no a ese pingüino cabeza plana yo era el único que conocía como era la piedra en este maldito lugar.

_ Deja de martirizarte de esta manera Kowalski_ me dijo una voz que reconocí enseguida como la voz de ese pelicano sin tener que ni si quiera de girarme_ no conseguirás nada poniéndose así, solo una ulcera.

Lo mire de reojo a ese pájaro que se estaba acercando hasta donde estaba yo, soltando ese saco de boxeo que estaba usando para soltar toda esa rabia que me habían provocado y reconociendo que tenia razón… no conseguiría nada poniéndome de esta manera, solo hacer que esta sensación de impotencia se hiciera mas potente en mi corazón.

_ ¿Pero tengo que hacer algo? Y aquí no hay nada que me pueda dedicar con la ciencia_ le comente en un tono de media broma aunque era verdad, aquí no había ningún sitio para que siguiera con mis experimentos y Skipper había dejado bien claro que no quería de ellos aquí en la resistencia.

_ Si, pero puedes dedicarte a hacer uso de la paciencia porque la necesitaras_ me contesto con una carcajada mientras se sentaba en un banco de madera que estaba a unos metros a la derecha de mi posición.

Lo mire de una manera firme por lo que acaba de decir mientras que me daban ganas de reírme por esto.

Tener paciencia era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo y mas cuando tienes en tu interior este nerviosismo que me come por dentro y un exlíder medio loco que si pudiera me mandaría a ella de una certera patada en el trasero.

_ No es tan fácil Ivan_ le comente recordándole cierta cosa por si no se acordaba o lo había notado que empezaba con S_ Skipper me odia y la piedra puede están en cualquier parte del planeta.

_ Lo de Skipper ya lo sabia_ me comento mirándome con sus ojos marrones_ y creo que tampoco es algo nuevo para ti.

Era cierto esto no era ninguna novedad si no mas bien un secreto a gritos pero…

_ Esperaba que tras entras en la resistencia esto cambiaria un poco_ le comente sin ocultar la frustración por la decisión de no dejarme participar en las actividades mas activas de la resistencia, estaba un poco cansado de solo hacer de vigía.

Observe como Ivan solamente suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza de una forma descuidaba como siempre hacia en mi dimensión, recordándome que aunque en otra dimensión allí dentro todavía quedaba parte del pelicano que yo conocí.

_ Bueno Kowalski, se que es meterme donde no me llaman pero creo que Skipper quiere evitar que el pasado vuelva a repetirse contigo_ me comento sin apartar su mirada marrón de mi y en un tono muy serio a lo que apunto estuve apunto de reírme.

_ Pues si es así tiene una curiosa forma demostrarlo.

Ese pelicano no me contento a esta última ironía que acaba de decir mientras que yo seguía mirándole fijamente esperando que lo hiciera cuando…

_Comenzar a escuchar esta canción: Annani Isshodattanoni_

_ Ivan tiene razón_ sonó la voz del mas joven de nuestro equipo aunque en esta dimensión era el medico de la Resistencia desde detrás de mi a lo que hizo que me giraba para verle.

Private estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada con una mirada muy tranquila en su rostro (tengo que recordar que siempre lo había visto así en estas ultimas dos semanas que he estado en la resistencia).

_ Se que no puedo disculpar las formas que actúa pero si hacer que lo entiendas, Skipper en el fondo lo que quiere es protegerte_ me comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia donde estábamos nosotros _ o protegerse a si mismo de que esa herida vuelva a abrirse_ cerro los ojos un segundo para tomar aire y continuo_ yo he estado todo el momento con el desde que tu te sacrificaste y perdió todo lo que había luchado hasta ese momento y casi se vuelve loco_ lanzo una sonrisa triste y murmuro suavemente_ si no lo esta ya_ fijo sus ojos azulinos en mi mas que el pájaro ex volador_ antes de que formáramos esto, su locura casi hace que se destruya a si mismo.

Parpadee un segundo mientras seguía guardando silencio y más al notar que este silencio mas largo era para que ese joven pingüino pudiera intentar controlarse y no romper a llorar por lo que se le estaba pasando por su cabeza, recuerdos que no sabia (ni ganas) pero que me imaginaban que debían de ser crueles.

_ Private…_ murmure mientras di un paso pero solo me encontré la mirada brillante de este pingüino británico que seguía en su interior creyendo que ese pasado volviera era posible.

_ Kowalski, tu Skipper y el mío son mas parecidos de lo que crees, los dos tienen los mismos miedos… el miedo de perder a alguien importante_ me volvió a decir interrumpiéndome mientras mostraba una mirada triste en esos ojos azulinos que tenia ese joven pájaro_ y el mío tubo que vivirlo dos veces.

Tras esto ultimo baje la mirada y mas porque en este sentido el medico tenia razón… conocía que Skipper de la dimensión que sea lo que mas temía era ver morir a su "familia", los miembros del comando que nos habíamos juntado desde lo que paso lo de Dinamarca con ese flarecillo que ahora vive en el comando Talgo, y ese Skipper había tenido que vivirlo dos veces, uno conmigo y otro con la alternativa de mi preciosa pingüina de ojos oscuros y el peor lugar para superarlo.

Cada día seguro que fue un piedra en la conciencia de ese pingüino el hecho que le salvara la vida a cambio de la mía.

Seguro que esa vivencia podía volver loco a cualquiera.

_ Skipper ha vivido desde ese momento centrado en vengarte y en encontrar a Firen_ dijo Private sacándome de ese estupor que me había sumido con lo ultimo que había dicho haciendo que lo mirara y viera como formaba una tenue sonrisa en su pico antes de que pusiera su aleta en mi hombro_ ya se que disculparme por el, no sufre el mismo efecto pero quería hacer que lo entendieras un poco.

Me quede en silencio unos segundos antes de que le lanzara una sonrisa y suavizara un poco mi mirada, no podía enfadarme con Private y mas porque el solo quería hacer que esto se volviera algo mas agradable aunque ese ojos de hielo la fastidiara cada vez que abría su boca.

_ Lo entiendo perfectamente y mas porque yo también estoy sufriendo cada día que estoy aquí_ le conteste de una manera suave a ese pájaro de la bata_ ver sufrir a mi esposa cada noche cuando cierro mis ojos es superior a mis fuerzas.

Me estremecí involuntariamente tras decir esto y más porque por mi mente cruzaron las escenas de mi Firen llorando por ser incapaz de hacer nada por ayudarme y yo no poder ayudarla en esos en esos momentos, no poder tenerla entre mis brazos y consolarla hacían que se me partiera el alma.

_ Lo se, tu también tienes lo tuyo para estar así y entiendo que te frustre tener que estar esperando cuando no sabes como los que te importa están_ comenzó a murmurarme mirándome con ese tono azulino de una forma compresiva, cosa que me hizo agradecer que ese joven este al lado de ese pingüino loco sin querer saber que hubiera sido de el si fuera el a quien hubiera perdido_ pero creí que debía hacerlo.

Private solamente lanzo un suspiro tras decir como si creyera que en parte esto que estaba pasando con su amado líder fuera culpa suya.

Yo sabia que el joven no tenia ninguna culpa de las acciones del maniático paranoico que nos dirigía y también sabia que el era el primero que le molestara que actuara de esta manera pero aun y así parecía poner todas sus fuerzas en evitar que se terminada autodestruyendo aun mas.

_ No te preocupes Private, solo has hecho lo que creías que debías hacer_ le susurre a ese joven pájaro que solamente me sonrió.

_ Gracias Kowalski_ me agradeció seguramente aliviado de saber que no estaba enfadado con el por defender a Skipper antes de girarse para volver a cruzar esa puerta y seguramente volver a continuar con su trabajo de mantener la salud de todos los que estábamos en la resistencia.

Mantuve la mirada fija en la puerta mientras desaparecía la bata que portaba en la oscuridad de estos pasillos antes de pasarme la aleta por la cara.

Me costaba creer que todo esto haiga pasado mas de un año, todos habían cambiado tanto que casi no parecían ser ellos mismos y todo… por un sacrificio por amistad.

_(Dejar de escuchar la música)_

-(O) -

Me moví detrás de ese macho de mirada seria y parecía estar pensando en sus cosas mientras que yo jugaba golpeando en mango de mi espada con los dedos mientras que seguíamos andando por esa calle para llegar a esa esquina que estaba el supermercado.

El camino se había hecho largo (mucho mas de lo que era de forma natural) en parte por el silencio tenso que teníamos y mas porque ese macho marrón no había abierto el pico desde que nos habíamos separado de Lucas y Lucka.

_ ¿Quieres dejar de hacer esto? Me estas poniendo nervioso_ dijo algo por fin aunque fuera un gruñido que el contenido me hiciera sonreír… no creo que pudiera ponerse mas nervioso.

_ No creo que eso fuera posible, Ben_ le conteste en un tono divertido a lo que este solamente lanzara una mirada enfadada como respuesta a lo que yo acababa de decir.

Lo ignore solamente continuando en camino cuando por fin pude ver las tiendas que estaban cerca de ese lugar.

Nos paremos antes de mirarnos mutuamente antes de asistir sin decir nada, seguro que los dos habíamos pensado lo mismo y acercarnos lo mas rápidamente a un letrero que estaba en el suelo y que había caído clavándose en el asfalto haciendo una especie de pared improvisado, el tiempo justo para intentar encontrar una manera de llegar sin que nadie se diera cuenta que de estamos aquí… si es que hay alguien pero eso solo lo sabremos cuando llegáramos.

Entrecerré mis ojos en esa calle destrozada como todas las que estaban en esta cuidad fantasma mientras me asomaba por la parte derecha de ese anuncio para intentar encontrar algo que nos sirviera para nuestro trabajo… y así fue.

Desde mi posición podía divisar enorme agujero en una de los escaparates cercanos de donde estamos justamente la que debía de dar junto enfrente de donde teníamos que ir, donde yo había visto una pared con unos ventanales altos parecidos a los de la ventilación, lo mas seguro que se rompiera en el ataque por cualquier motivo.

Me gire hacia donde estaba colocado el castaño, que estaba muy serio seguro que buscando lo mismo que yo había encontrado… una manera de llegar sin ser vistos antes de colocar mi mano en su hombro para llamarle la atención.

El oji verde solo se giro algo asustado (seguro que no se espero que le agarrara del hombro) y dispuesto a gruñirme por haberlo hecho pero yo solamente le hice un gesto para que guardara silencio cosa que al parecer entendió a la primera ya que cerro el pico a lo que yo seguidamente le hice otro gesto, este para mirara justo lo que había descubierto.

Observe como abría sus ojos sorprendido antes de formar una sonrisa.

_ ¿Funcionara?_ me pregunto simplemente a lo que yo entorne mis ojos aunque el no lo vio por mis gafas.

_ Si, además es la única opción que tenemos para llegar sin ser vistos por nadie y tener una buena panorámica de lo que esta pasando antes de saltar a la acción.

Ben solamente me miro un poco inseguro como si creyera que esto no iba a ser una buena idea.

_ Vamos Ben, saldrá bien además_ le mire de una forma orgullosa y con una mera ironía_ ¿Tu tienes alguna idea mejor?

Entrecerró una vez mas su mirada esmeralda antes de lanzan un suspiro derrotado mostrando que mi idea era la única que contábamos en estos momentos, antes de girarse y comenzar a andar hacia ese agujero y nuestra única entrada segura.

Comenzó a andar detrás de el mientras me daba cuenta de los demás detalles que estaban en este sitio esperando encontrar algo que pudiera ser de utilidad.

Podía ver que había sido en sus tiempos de esplendor una tienda (o una superficie pero no podía verlo bien por culpa de la destrucción que no estaba fuera si no al parecer también en el interior) de electrónica por lo poco que aun estaba intacto cerca del agujero, ordenadores, Tablets y mas cosas de ese estilo que para mi no tenían ninguna utilidad.

Me acerque a ese boquete de cristal y pase con sumo cuidado de no cortarme con los bordes cristalinos que estaban en su alrededor y seguía mirando como estaba el interior de este triste lugar.

Si el escaparate estaba prácticamente destrozado el interior estaba aun peor… podía observar un coche gris con todos los cristales todos y el chasis destrozado en el interior mostrándome que cuando lo estrellaron con fuerza había destrozado el cristal, también podía ver sangre y cuerpos sin vida de los pobres que se habían intentado salvar metiéndose aquí y que habían perecido cuando estaban intentando usar las estanterías para formar una barricada improvisada.

Aparte la mirada de esos cuerpos que ya poco queda de ellos mientras el olor a podrido llegaba a mi nariz casi provocándome arcadas… por mucho que sepa que esto paso, y que mucha gente murió cuando asaltaron esta ciudad (como las demás ciudades del mundo) nunca me acostustrare al ver todo esto con mis propios ojos.

_ Koop ven, he encontrado una salida_ oí decir a ese macho salvándome de mis propios pensamientos y esperando que así fuera para irme lo mas rápidamente deprisa de esa visión dramática del pasado.

Me acerque rápidamente saltando encima de otra estantería de metal para llegar hacia donde salido la voz de ese castaño para encontrármelo justo enfrente de una puerta cerrada junto a una jaula de cristal donde estaban puestas las cosas mas caras de la tienda, un portátil de un tamaño realmente pequeño y un cosa larga de color negro y que justo encima estaban puestas unas letras humanas que no entendí.

_ ¿Dónde da esta puerta?_ le pregunte al descubridor de este hallazgo que solamente sonrió divertido.

_ Al almacen, lo pone allí arriba_ me contesto como si era la cosa mas obvia del mundo a lo que yo simplemente sonreí al escuchar lo que lo que había detrás.

Si había un almacen lo mas seguro que hubiera una ventana por lo cual podríamos tener una vista predilegiada y con un poco de suerte de la tienda.

_ Perfecto, ahora solo tenernos que abrirla_ le dije mientras ponía mi mano para hacerlo pero estaba cerrada, al parecer la habían cerrado con llave.

_ Esta cerrada Koop necesitamos algo para romper la cerradura_ me comento de una manera monótona antes de mirar a nuestro alrededor como si buscara algo que nos pudiera servir.

Ese era un problema porque en una tienda de informática cosas para hacer una palanca no es que hubiera cosas en ese coche que se había estrellado aquí.

Vi como Ben se había acercado a ese vehículo de color verde oscuro aunque partidamente la pintura la había saltado de su chasis dejando ver el material que estaba hecho (Era duro pero necesitábamos una sierra para cortarla y para mi desgracia no teníamos ninguna) cuando observe que quedaba con la mirada fija hacia donde estaban los cadáveres con una mirada de asco en su rostro.

_ ¿Has encontrado con alguna cosa útil?_ le pregunte mientras que me acercaba a ese vehículo para poder buscarlo en su interior.

_ Si_ me afirmo pero pude notar una fija nota de repulsión en su voz como si lo que había encontrado estuviera_ pero esta en un lugar muy desagradable.

Levante mi cabeza de golpe al escuchar esto antes de saltar para colocarme encima de ese montón de metal con forma para poder divisar a lo que se estaba refiriendo pero era justamente lo que me estaba imaginando.

En la mano de una de esos cuerpos en descomposición estaba una barra de hierro larga con una parte plana en el extremo que serbia para abrir las cajas y que en esos momentos seguro que había sido la única arma que habían encontrado disponible, pero para su desgracia ahora la necesitamos nosotros mas que ellos.

Ben fue el primero en saltar de ese coche dirigiéndose a esos cuerpos con un gesto de no querer hacer esto pero ambos sabíamos que era la única cosa que nos podía servir para poder avanzar y que se hizo mas notable si cabe cuando agarro con una mano ese trozo de hierro y arrancársela de esa mano cadavérica moviendo y haciendo que soltara mas de ese olor vomitivo que ya echaba de por si.

_ Lo tengo_ me dijo simplemente corriendo lo mas deprisa que les daba sus piernas queriendo separarse lo mas rápidamente posible de ellos.

Sonreí compartiendo también esa prisa cuando para observar como alzaba sus manos y apuñalaba con fuerza a juntura de la puerta, el sitio perfecto para comenzar palanca e empujo con fuerza a la dirección a la pared haciendo que comenzara a oírse los ruidos de esa madera a ceder de esa posición que llevaba desde hacer tiempo y comenzaba a salir algunas astillas y grietas hacia afuera…

(CLACK)

La puerta se abrió de golpe golpeándose contra la pared cercana mostrándonos por fin ese camino oculto aunque por suerte nadie (si es que hay alguien) escuchara ese ruido.

Sonreí mientras solo podía ver oscuridad y la figura fantasmolica de lo que parecía ser unas cajas que estaba colocadas contra la pared y un último cuerpo a su lado.

_ Creo que ya podemos avanzar_ me dijo ese macho mirándome de reojo dispuesto a adelantarse para entrar en nueva estancia en semioscuridad.

_ Si_ le afirme antes de que yo también comenzara a andar detrás de el con cuartera antes de echar una ultima mirada a esa puerta que había derribado_ parece que no eres tan blandengue como pareces, Ben.

_ ¿Tengo que tomármelo como un cumplido?_ me pregunto el ojiverde haciendo que yo sonriera divertida.

_ Tómatelo como quieras_ le conteste bastante divertida_ sabes Ben, si Mary no quiere me lo puedes pedir a mi.

Capte como este se paraba en seco por lo que acaba de decir (cosa que tuve que esquivarlo para no terminar chocándome contra el) antes de mirarme con una mirada sorprendida.

_ Esto Koop… me siento alagado… y nos llevamos muy bien pero…_ comenzó a balbucear nervioso este macho de mi especie a lo que yo solamente pude comenzar a reírme, parece que había caído fácilmente en broma.

_ Tranquilo Ben que solamente era una broma para rebajar el amiente_ le dice sin parar de reírme mientras me adelantaba y el solamente me dedicaba una mirada enfadada.

_ Pues yo no le veo la gracia.

Lance otra carcajada mientras llegábamos al final de ese pasillo para entrar a lo que era el almacen.

Era un lugar espacioso con unas estanterías de las mismas características que las que tenían afuera pero estas estaban pintadas de blanco, lo que deduje por la poca pintura que les quedaba, y estas se podían ver ese tono grisáceo propio del hierro, mientras que en su interior estaban colocadas unas cajas polvorientas y por el hecho que nadie se habían preocupados por ellos en este tiempo, al lado de las 2 grandes estaban una un poco mas pequeña donde lo que tenia colocados eran cubos y botellas de lo que parecía ser para limpiar las piezas de repuestos o Cd que pudieran estar sucios pero lo que nos interesaba era lo que estaba justo arriba de las grandes… una ventana (que era por donde entraba la poca luz que había) del tamaño suficiente para ver y que pasáramos nosotros dos.

Oí los pasos del castaño que llegaban a mi lado y lo mas seguro que mirando esa estancia que estábamos ahora mismo.

_ Espero que se te de mas bien la escalada que las bromas_ me dijo en un tono molesto por la inocente broma que acababa de hacer a lo que yo solamente le dedique una mirada firme y mi pico se mostro una media sonrisa.

Sin decir nada me dirigí a la estantería más pequeña para que me hiciera de escalera para llegar a lo más alto y demostrarle al castaño de lo que sabía hacer.

Reconozco que no soy tan buena escaladora como Aaron pero se me da bastante bien.

Toque mis armas para asegurarme que estaban seguras y que no se iban a mover mientras estaba escalado antes ponerlas en la estantería y reflexionaba mis piernas para prepararme para tomar impulso.

Salte sin ninguna dificultad esos paredaños del mueble ayudándome con las manos como apoyo asta que llegue a la parte superior de esta y mire al castaño que aun se encontraba debajo con una sonrisa orgullosa en mi rostro.

_ ¿Qué te parece Ben?_ le pregunte en un tono de sorna antes de entrecerrar mis ojos debajo de esas gafas oscuras_ parece que Aaron y tu no sois los únicos que sabéis escalar.

Oí como lanzo una suspiro por el tono medio provocador que acababa de usar antes de que comenzara a acercarse al mismo mueble que acababa yo de asenso a lo que yo solo me gire para ver lo que tenia delante, unas de esas estanterías altas que estaban llenas de cajas mohosas y que daban a la ventana que me interesaba y coloque mis manos una a cada lado de este mueble deseando que aguantara tanto mi subida como la del castaño y que no terminaba chafándome la mano contra la pared en una de las sacudidas que tendría que dar para llegar a la cima.

Subí tan rápido como había subido la otra, saltando y agarrándome a las cajas que sobresalían que resultaron ser un buen soporte, y comencé a dirigirme a la ventana que con un poco de suerte veríamos a Mary.

Me asome con cuidado para discernir una el supermercado donde nos habíamos enterando de esa nueva localización de las sedes del tirano, la calle desolada llena de cascotes de los edificios cercanos y también dos figuras que estaban…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida intentando analizar la situación complicada que estaba pasando allí delante mientras que a mi lado podía escuchar los pasos del oji verde acercándose a mí.

_ ¿Has descubierto algo?_ me pregunto un tanto confundido de mi reacción.

Yo solamente lo mire de reojo y fruncí mas el ceño (aunque eso ultimo no lo viera) y mas porque lo que acababa de ver no le iba a gustar nada a Ben.

_ Míralo tu mismo mejor Ben_ le conteste a ese macho que rápidamente se asomo con cuardera.

Observe como miraba al principio con curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando cuando este cambio de pronto a uno muy serio.

_ Mari_ gimió Ben antes de mirarme_ esta en problemas tenemos que ir.

Lance una sonrisa al oír este antes de asistir para que ese macho comenzara a levantar el ventanal de cristal para salir e ir a este sitio lo más rápidamente posible.

Oí el crujido de la madera al levantarse de la posición que había estado hasta ahora hasta que llego la parte mas alta hundiéndose en ese agujero de la pared que estaba preparado para eso y saltemos dejando ese almacén atrás para ir lo mas deprisa posible y sin perder mas tiempo (el por preocupación y yo porque quería que no se acabara la acción hasta que hubiera llegado) hacia donde habíamos visto esas sombras y esas figuras moviéndose rápidamente.

Giremos esa esquina mientras sacaba mi espada de su funda preparada para nada mas ver atacar antes de que se dieran cuenta que estaba allí pero cuando lo hicimos lo que vimos fue a esa hembra agua marina con ambas espadas desenfundadas y cubiertas de sangre mientras que dos cuerpos inmóviles de animales (una ardilla y un perro por lo poco que me fije en ellos) con heridas varias y claramente muertos.

Al parecer esa hembra no necesitaba ninguna ayuda.

_ Parece que hemos llegado tarde a la fiesta_ le dije llamándole la atención a la del fular amarillento que solamente se giro hacia nosotros con un gesto de sorpresa por el hecho que estuviéramos aquí y no con Lucas y Lucka.

_ ¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí?_ nos pregunto en un gruñido mientras movía sus espadas para quitar algo de ese liquido carmesí que goteaba en las hojas para poderlo guardar.

_ Estaba preocupado por ti mari_ le contesto Ben de pronto haciendo que ella movía sus ojos azules oscuros hacia el.

No parecía sorprendida por que digiera eso pero si enfadada por el hecho de nuestra presencia en este sitio por el ceño fundido que tenía en su rostro.

_ Pues esa preocupación nos puede costar el éxito de la misión, Ben_ le gruño claramente enfadada a ese macho con buenas intenciones.

_ Tranquilízate Mari los chicos llegaran tranquilamente además esto también es algo útil para la misión_ le dije intentando calmar el humor de ella que solamente me miro mientras se guardaba la primera de esas dos espadas persas.

_ ¿Cómo?

Mostré una sonrisa divertida y cruce mis brazos para mostrar una postura para demostrarle que estaba segura antes de comenzar a decirle lo que acababa de acudir.

_ Utilizando el camino que hemos venido como segundo camino, siendo dos grupos hay mas posibilidades de que lleguemos y completemos la misión_ le explique a la hembra de ojos azules que solamente mi miraba seria mientras calculaba lo lógico y estratégicamente había sido mi idea hasta que suavizo un poco sus gestos, al parecer había pensado que era una opción perfecta en este laberinto de calles desiertas.

_ No esta mal pensado Koop_ me dijo esa chica antes de girarse para comenzar a andar hacia el camino que habíamos utilizado para ir a este lugar_ No perdamos mas tiempo.

Comencemos a andar por esas calles hasta que de pronto Ben se quedo inmóvil, tal y como lo había hecho con los chicos llamándonos la atención tanto de Mari como la mía.

No entendía que pasaba ahora para que se parara de esta manera.

_ Mary, tu brazo… estas sangrando_ dijo de pronto ese castaño antes de que pudiera preguntarle que porque se paraba, mientras que levantaba su mano para señalar a esa hembra aguamarina.

Parpadee un segundo antes de girarme hacia ella para comprobar a lo que es estaba refiriendo y si realmente estaba herida pero cuando lo hice vi que estaba en lo cierto.

El brazo izquierdo tenia un corte, no muy profundo pero lo suficiente como para que un hilo de sangre de escurriera por su brazo y goteara en el suelo.

Ella solamente levanto el brazo sangrante y nos miro de una forma tranquilo, como si el estar sangrando fuera algo irreverente.

_ ¿Esto?_ comenzó a decir indiferente ante ese liquido carmesí antes de sacar un pañuelo blanco dispuesta a atárselo para la hemorragia y evitar sin querer hacer un camino hacia nuestra sede_ es mas aparatoso que grave.

_ ¿Estas segura?_ le pregunto el oji verde sin saber si creérselo o no a lo que era simplemente termino de hacerse ese torniquete y le dedico una sonrisa lo mas tranquilizadora posible.

_ Claro, no te preocupes Ben no me voy a morir por un cortesito sin importancia como este_ le comento Mary como si tal cosa antes de girarse para continuar el camino hacia la resistencia.

Continuara….

Por fin otro nuevo capitulo de Decisiones que espero que os ahiga gustado mucho (o si veis algo que podía haber sido mejor también lo podéis decir que aun no me comido a nadie por eso) y mas porque el capitulo que viene será también plagado de misterios y aventuras en la resistencia.

Como siempre y para los que habéis intentando descubrir los POV que han aparecido aquí teneñas la respuesta… los pov son de: Ben, Lucka, Kowalski y Koop

¿Los habéis adivinado?

Bueno esto es todo pero antes de irme…. Las contestaciones de las Riewers del capitulo anterior.

PentypusKoop_ Suerte… Haber si también los adivinas en los capítulos que quedan de este Fictio, La verdad es que Shadow es muy carismático pero algo torpe para pillar las indirectas del Dingo pero a saber que pasa en el futuro estos dos.

Ya sabes también lo que se ha encontrado Mary dos del tirano que habían vuelto atrás y que para desgracia para Koop ha llegado tarde para unirse a la fiesta XD

Por ahora… a saber la reacción que tendrá Skipper cuanto sepa lo que han descubierto los otros…. Pero eso es en el siguiente capitulo

Esto es todos y…. Os espero a todos y vuestras Riewers en el próximo capitulo.

Hasta luego.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Sacudí distraídamente mi sombrero para quitarle el polvo que pudiera haber cogido mientras estaba en el entrenamiento para justo después volverlo a dejar a su lugar de origen, en mi cabeza.

A mi lado estaba andando con Artemis, quien solamente llevaba unos pantalones de chándal de color negro y una toalla colocada sobre sus hombres, con una mirada molesta tras como habían acabado las cosas en el interior del gimnasio.

Habíamos decidido combatir en un simulacro entre ambos para matar el tiempo mientras esperábamos que los demás llegaran de su misión… aunque para el gato no le había del todo bien.

_ Es que no lo entiendo como lo haces Aaron_ me gruño el felino frustrado_ soy mas grande que tu, mas fuerte pero no he conseguido tumbarte ni una sola vez.

_ Si, lo eres y lo has estado apunto de conseguirlo varias veces_ le comente sin darle ninguna importancia al hecho que escapara de todos sus agarres_ pero se te olvida varias cosas.

El oji verde solamente me miro de reojo mientras que sonreía y levantaba la mano.

_ Una… se te olvida que soy mucho mas rápido que tu y también se te olvida que he entrenado muchísimas veces con Shadow.

Artemis lanzo un gruñido tras que yo le digiera el nombre del lobuno grisáceo que se había hecho una buena fama en el interior de la resistencia como uno de los miembros más temibles y fríos que existían.

_ Cierto, me olvide del factor "lobo de pocas palabras"_ murmuro el lince sacándome una sonrisa por la forma que acababa de llamarlo aunque tenia razón… Shadow no era un sinónimo de sociabilidad aunque tengo que reconocer (y recordar) que tenia muy buenas razones para serlo.

El de ojos esmeraldas solamente se quedo pensativo por unos segundos mientras se rascaba la leve perilla que le salía de su morro como siempre lo hacia.

_ Me pregunto si querrá luchar contra mi_ me pregunto antes de sonreír divertido por alguna cosa que le pasaba por su mente y mostro mas los músculos de los brazos_ estoy seguro que no me tumbara con tanta facilidad.

_ Acaso quieres que tu humille otra vez Artemis_ le dije de una forma divertida recordándole lo que había pasado solo hace unos días y que casi lo lleva a visitar el hospital mientras que el gato solamente me miro ofendido.

Estoy seguro que el macho a topos aun creía que tendría alguna posibilidad de ganarle.

_ Insinúas que no puedo contra ese lobo_ me gruño el lince en un tono ofendido a lo que yo simplemente lo mire de reojo.

_ Yo no insinuó nada pero te recuerdo que yo estoy a un nivel muy superior que el y no puedes tumbarme a mi_ lance una sonrisa irónicamente a ese macho que me miraba con el ceño fruncido_ que solo soy un inocente y pequeño ornitorrinco.

_ Si vamos Aaron, tu tienes de inocente lo de yo de santo_ le gruño irónicamente mientras levantaba su garra y la movía como si quisiera cortar el aire con ella_ o sea… Nada.

Lance una carcajada por el ultimo, aunque la verdad es que no creo (por lo menos no entre los miembros de la resistencia) que hubiera nadie "santo".

Ese macho solamente lanzo un suspiro mientras volvía a entrecerrar sus ojos verdes y colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de ese pantalón.

_ Aunque debo de reconocerte que tienes un poco de razón… poco podría hacer contra Shadow_ murmuro mirándome de reojo antes de hacer una pequeña sonrisa_ aunque para que pudiera luchar primero debería que separarlo de ese dingo… últimamente parecen la sombra de uno del otro.

_ será porque Jack es el único que le mantiene el ritmo_ le comento como tal cosa mientras una sonrisa salía de mi pico_ tengo que reconocer que es fuerte incluso antes de recibir el entrenamiento.

Escuche la carcajada de ese gato de montaña anulado.

_ Bueno teniendo en cuenta la puntería que tiene_ dijo de una manera totalmente irónica recordome cuando intentaron enseñarle a usar armas (cosa que dejemos estar para nuestra propia seguridad) a lo que yo solamente rodé los ojos.

Tenia razón el dingo no había sido dotado de una puntería y lo había demostrado en las veces que Alex lo había intentado y dejándoles al final como misión imposible al casi recibir un flechazo en la oreja (quedo a unos pocos centímetros de esta y con el zorro completamente aterrorizado y mas porque se había colocado justo a su espalda).

Desde entonces hacían quedado que Jack no se acercaría a un arma de fuego a no ser que estuviera solo o que sea un momento de vida o muerte y estuviera muy cerca de su objetivo.

Lo bueno es que Shadow y Butch le habían enseñado a ser mortal en el cuerpo a cuerpo con un cuchillo o algo contundente en sus manos.

_ Si pero tienes que reconocer que lo que pierde de puntería lo recupera en la cercanía… es casi tan terrible como Shadow_ le dije sonriendo felizmente antes de captar una cosa interesante delante de nosotros.

Eran tres personas (dos humanos y un animal) que se encontraban hablando animadamente en la puerta que daba justo al comedor.

El animal era una gata negra con unos pantalones de licra negra y en la parte de arriba un suéter con la espalda descubierta de un tono azul marino haciendo que casi pareciera una sombra que solo era rota por unas manchar extrañas en el pelaje del brazo izquierdo, dos bandas blancas como si se tratasen de un zarpazo y unos extraños y brillantes ojos violetas profundos (Tyfanny)

Uno de los humanos era un macho de pelo negro con una chaqueta militar con unas letras semi borradas en uno de los lados y que se encontrado ligeramente roto que le había visto puesto desde que entro aquí y unos pantalones gris oscuros que tenia en la pierna un cuchillo atado… la arma que tenia Dannis desde que entro aquí a su lado estaba la hembra que llevaba su traje habitual de combate de color negro y su ojo tapado con un parche del mismo color haciéndome pensar simple que la veo que si realmente era cuidadora de un zoológico (Alice).

_ ¿Vaya que hacéis aquí?_ les pregunte haciendo que ese extraño trió se giraba para vernos.

_ Nada Aaron, solo estábamos hablando con Tyfanny_ me contesto Dannis de una forma muy tranquila y despreocupada_ ¿Y vosotros como ha ido el entrenamiento?

_ Bien como siempre_ le contesto Artemis mientras que nos parábamos justo a su lado.

_ Solo lo he derrotado todas las veces que lo ha intentado en le entrenamiento_ les explique que lo que acababa de pasar mientras no podía evitar reírme mientras que el aludido de lo que acababa de decir solamente lanzaba un gruñido amenazante.

_ Lo tenias que decir_ me gruño enfadado mientras que yo simplemente lo ignore mirando a la mamífera oscura.

_ ¿De que estáis hablando? ¿Es que ya se sabe algo del grupo que había ido a por víveres?

Los humanos solamente levantaron los hombros mostrando claramente no sabían nada de ese grupo pero me di cuenta que la siniestra (mote que también se le conoce a la hembra gatuna) solamente formo una media sonrisa.

_ Si, se sabe algo Aaron… es lo que le estaba apunto de contarles a ellos_ nos comenzó a decir la negra con una sonrisa_ acaban de llegar Lucas y Lucka con una buena provisión de comida y ahora mismo están hablando con el jefe.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar eso un poco preocupado... solo había el nombre de esos dos pingüinos pero no de los 3 monotremas que también estaban en la misión.

_ Pero… ¿Y los demás?_ pregunte un poco asustado que no hubiera pasado lo que temía a lo que ella solamente entrecerró sus ojos lilas.

_ No han llegado, solo ellos dos pero_ hizo una pausa que provoco que mi corazón latía muy deprisa y en mi mente apareciera un millón de imágenes de lo que podía haber pasado en la misión_ Lucas esta combezido que pronto llegaran.

Parpadee un segundo por el último comentario que acaba de salir de la boca de la felina.

_ Puede que simplemente no haiga pasado nada y que solamente se hagan separado por seguridad_ murmuro Artemis en un tono serio y pensativo.

Fruncí el ceño por eso y mas porque era algo que podía ser cierto pero me traía otra pregunta… ¿Qué había pasado para que terminaran separándose en dos grupos?

_ Sea como sea solo podemos esperar que ese otro grupo venga o que esos pájaros salgan para saber que había pasado_ comento de pronto Alice en un tono serio que ocultaba el odio que parecía tener ante todo lo que pasara.

_ Espero que sea lo primero porque algo me dice que esos dos tienen para rato.

Eso comentario me llamo la atención haciendo que mirara a la gata que acaba de decirlo y mas porque ella había dicho que no sabia nada o es que… en realmente si que sabe algo pero no quiere comentarlo.

(¿Qué ocultas, Tyfanny?)

-(O) –

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras asimilaba lo que acaban de contarme esos dos pingüinos… era una magnifica información, todo sea dicho de paso, si esa información es veraz.

_ ¿Estáis seguros de eso?_ les pregunte mientras juntaba mis aletas delante de mi y les miraba que demostraba mi desconfianza ante lo que me estaban contando.

Vi como Lucas solamente me miraba sin molestarse por como lo estaba mirando, al parecer ya se habían acostumbrado a mi actitud ante del mundo.

_ Es tan segura como lo pueda ser la gente que tiene Blowhole en su poder_ me contesto el de ojos marrones tranquilamente.

Mostré una pequeña sonrisa sin emoción ante esa respuesta que solamente frunció el ceño ante mi gesto.

_ También puedo decirle señor que era un grupo grande… de unos 15 hombres a ojos vista que se movían hacia una sede y que al parecer_ lanzo una sonrisa divertida mientras que solamente lo observaba con un silencio tenso_ su jefe debía de ser muy importante.

Levante una ceja ante este último hecho que acababa de decir.

_ Define influente_ le pedí sin perder tiempo y mostrándole que quería una respuesta muy clara de lo que se estaba refiriendo.

_ Me refiero al hecho que todos le tenían miedo solo con nombrarlo y cualquiera de ellos vendería a un miembro de su "grupo" para salvarse el culo.

Eso no era ninguna novedad entre esa gente… las traiciones estaban en el orden del día y mas sin con ella pueden conseguir mas poder y ese flairecillo Danés medio ciego lo sabia perfectamente… Los propios compañeros que le había asignados le hicieron eso para conseguir su puesto.

Aunque tenia que reconocer que si en este tiempo ese tipo había conseguido mantenerse en su puesto y que sus subordinados no se atrevieran a enfrentarse a el era algo que teníamos que tener en cuenta… eran pocos los que lo conseguían en las filas del tirano.

Lucas solamente se puso firme, como si en su interior aun recordaba el tiempo que era soldado, aunque ya apenas queda de ese tiempo.

_ ¿Qué hacemos ahora señor?

_ Dejadme solo.

Ese pingüino solamente me miro unos segundos de girarse para hacer lo que había dicho antes de que lo sacara no solamente con palabras.

Oí la puerta cerrarse mientras que me recostaba en el sillón de cuero que estaba sentado y colocaba mis aletas justo debajo de mi pico, mientras pensaba que podía hacer.

¿Qué podría hacer con esta información? Aun estaba en mi mente el hecho que podría tratarse de una trampa bien preparada de ese psicópata pero también podría ser… nuestra mejor baza para descubrir el lugar exacto del escondite de ese delfín y de donde este esa piedra para que esa pesadilla andante se fuera.

Lance una sonrisa maquiavélica que ya había hecho mía ante esos últimos pensamientos y más porque ambas cosas son las que mas quería en el mundo, lo que mas anhelo… el momento de que este vuelva a su dimensión y que pueda hacerle pagar a ese mamífero acuático por todo ese dolor que me ha hecho pasar desde aquel día.

(Creo que ya sabes que debes hacer, he Skipper) me dije mientras abría uno de esos cajones que contenía la cajonera que estaba situada en un lado inferior de la mesa y que yo tenia guardado los mapas de América, New York y del resto del mundo… preparado por rastrear cualquier lugar del mundo donde pudiera esconderse.

Lo puse encima de la mesa y lo estire de un solo movimiento para observarlo con detenimiento y hacerme una idea de lo que podía haber en el lugar que me acaban de decir.

Allí estaba una ladera cercana a una carretera secundaria que llegaba a la cuidad (aunque estaba convencido que ya poco quedaba de la carretera que ponía en este trozo de papel) donde habían 3 fabricas y 2 almacenes en unos 50 kilómetros… cualquiera de estos inmuebles podrían haberlo convertido en una de las sedes de ese delfín.

Pero la pregunta era cual de todos podría ser… solo tenían una oportunidad y si fallaban llamaríamos atención innecesaria aunque, también eso podría servirnos.

Un poco de movimientos por nuestra parte podría hacer que esas ratas salieran de su cómoda madriguera.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi pico mientras seguía mirando esa zona del mapa.

Había llegado el momento de dejar de ir con tanto cuidado.

(O) –

Abrí la puerta que daba al comedor sin ningún tipo de miramientos llamando la atención de todos de los que estaban en esa sala que se giraron a vernos.

Los ignore centrándome en intentar encontrar a esos dos pájaros que habían venido con nosotros y quienes se encontraban en la mesa con Aaron, Ivan, Kowalski, Artemis, Butch y Louka.

_ Tan discreta como siempre, Mary_ dijo una voz femenina que reconocí enseguida sin necesitad de mirarla a lo que solamente forme una pequeña sonrisa.

_ No creo que mi forma de entrar sea lo mas importante, Mireya_ le dije a la rosada que solamente se comenzó a reír ligeramente por lo bajo.

_ Lo se_ me contesto esa hembra pingüina mientras se colocaba a mi lado mirando a esa mesa que se encontraba los demás_ ya me enterando que la misión a sido mas que un éxito.

Parpadee un segundo por lo que acaba de decir intrigándome.., ¿Qué habían dicho Lucas y Luka?

_ ¿Ya os a dicho lo de la información?_ pregunto Ben adelantándose a mi lógica pregunta.

_ Si, Lucas nos lo ha contado todo después de informar a nuestro jefe_ respondió la rosada moviendo ligeramente esas plumas largas que le formaba una cosa parecida a una cabellera mientras que Koop solamente movía su cabeza para mirar a la puerta que daba a la puerta de Skipper.

_ Me pregunto ¿Qué ara ahora que tiene toda esa información?_ se pregunto la turquesa.

_ no tengo ni la más remota idea pero algo me dice que pronto lo sabremos.

Los mire de reojo mientras me recolocaba bien en mi cuello para que se soltara ese fular que tenia en mi cuello, mientras que ellos me observaban fijamente.

_ Dejad de mirarme así y decidme que si creéis que Skipper se quedara quieto después de la información que le han dado_ les dije sin darle ninguna importancia a lo que Mireya solo se quedo pensativa.

_ No… la verdad es que no siendo, seria algo raro que lo hiciera.

Mostré una sonrisa por lo que acababa de decir Mireya dándome la razón antes de girarme dispuesta a irme de aquí.

_ Pues eso… pronto sabremos alguna cosa_ les comente sin ninguna preocupación mirándoles de reojo.

_ Si pero ¿Dónde vas Mary?_ me pregunto el castaño preocupado a lo que yo simplemente la mire con calma.

_ A ducharme a donde si no.

Note como el oji verde me miraba completamente preocupado y mas porque me había pedido varias veces que cuando regresáramos a la resistencia fuera para que me viera el medico de la resistencia, algo que en mi opinión era una perdida de tiempo.

El corte era muy pequeño, un arañazo sin importancia.

_ Tranquilo Ben, te he dicho que no es nada_ le dije entre medio frustrada e intentando tranquilizarlo de su preocupación galopante_ solo es un cortecito de nada y por esa cosita no voy a molestar a Private.

Oí su resoplido por mi respuesta a lo que la rosada nos miro extrañada.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo?_ pregunto en un tono preocupado.

_ Si pero nada que un poco de descanso y una buena ducha no pueda arreglar_ le conteste tranquilamente antes de estirarme un poco_ y ahora si me permitís me vas a satisfacer mis necesidades.

Comencé mi camino hacia las duchas tranquilamente y porque por lo que había visto a fuera no debía de haber nadie en ellas aunque ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿Dónde estarán Jack y Shadow?

No los había visto en el comedor aunque conociéndoles debían de estar entrenando como siempre lo hacían… últimamente era raro ver a uno sin que le acompañe el otro canino.

Mostré una sonrisa ante este hecho y mas porque me alegraba que después de lo que le había pasado volviera a tener a alguien con quien confiar como lo hacia con Jack.

Abrí la puerta de las duchas para encontrármelas tal y como me las imagine… completamente vacías.

Me coloque en una de esos banquillos de madera y me quite mis espadas de mi espalda para dejarlas encima de estas, antes de continuar con el resto de la ropa… era algo agradable poder hacerlo sin que haiga nadie mas… me había acostumbrado a que haiga gente pero aun seguía prefiriendo estos momentos de intimidad y las coloque cada una de ellas encima de las armas.

Agarre una de esas toallas blancas para llevármelas conmigo en esa regaderas por si cuando terminara hubiera alguien mas y la cerré detrás de mi con el pestillo (una costumbre que comenzó a coger por cierto castaño y sus casualidades).

Agarre el grifo y comencé a girarlo para que justo después comenzara a sentir en mi pelaje ese liquido frio que salía del teléfono que colgaba en la pared.

Suspire aliviada mientras que mis músculos se relajaban de toda esa tensión que había tenido en la misión antes de coger un poco de jabón liquido que teníamos a un lado colgado en la pared para comenzar a quitarme toda esa suciedad y restos de sangre que pudieran salpicarme en la pelea antes de sentir algo raro en uno de mis brazos.

Baje mi miembro herido y lo mire, especialmente ese corte que tenia a la altura del ante brazo, se había llenado de espuma ligeramente pero lo que me llamo la atención fue el tono claro que tenia esa herida (rosa pálido) y el hecho que no notara apenas dolor aun haberse llenado de espuma pero seguramente seria por el agua fría que estaba cayendo sobre mi.

Nada con que tenía que preocuparme.

Continuara….

Por fin otro capitulo de Decisiones y se pone interesante… Skipper ya sabe la información y parece que piensa ir a investigar (En su caso mandar a que lo investigan) pero ¿servirá para encontrar el paradero de la piedra?

Espero que no os perdáis el siguiente capitulo.

Para los que intentaron descubrir de quienes eran los POV aquí tenéis la respuesta… Aaron, Skipper y Mary… ¿Habéis acertado?

Bueno antes de irme las contestaciones del capítulos anterior (gracias por el apoyo a todos y espero que me sigáis apoyando como hasta ahora).

PentypusKoop_ la broma de Koop fue uno de los momentos mas épicos del capitulo anterior sin contar el de Private… el pobre no quiere que haiga problemas aunque estos vengan solos sin que el los quiera.

Leyva1130_ TTwTT Shiiiii y aun más duras la van a pasar.

Bueno esto es todo así que hasta el próximo capitulo y espero muchísimas Riewers.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Me eche en la cama mientras que en mi mente recordaba lo que nos había contando de lo que había pasado en esa sencilla misión, esa nueva información que habían obtenido de esos miembros de Blowhole sin que ellos lo supieran.

Esta había abierto una nueva ventana para encontrar esa piedra… una nueva solución para salir de esta dimensión maldita.

Levante mi aleta para acariciar las plumas de mi pecho mientras buscaba ese lápiz que le pertenecía y lo apreté fuertemente en mi aleta mientras cerraba mis ojos.

(Firen) pensé en mi pingüina de ojos profundos que estaba en mi dimensión recordando ese sueños que me atormentaban y me habían sentir aun mas culpable, si no le hubiera hecho caso no estaría esta situación.

Lance un profundo suspiro deseando poder arreglando pero ya no había vuelta atrás, solo podía continuar esta hasta que lo encontraran antes de que unos ruidos me llamaran la atención.

Me incorpore extrañado por este hecho antes de comenzar a andar hacia la puerta para captar al lémur de cola anillada que corría por los pasillos con prisa.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Julien?_ le llame al mamífero alboreo que solamente se paro volteándose hacia mi.

_ Skipper nos llama.

Parpadee un segundo por lo que acaba de decir y mas porque era realmente muy tarde para alguna misión.

_ ¿Se sabe que quiere?_ le pregunte de nuevo curiosos a ese grisáceo anillado.

_ No, lo único que ha dicho es que os quiere ver a todos en el despacho AHORA_ me contesto haciendo hincapié en esa ultima palabra y mostrándome que sea lo que sea de que iba era un asusto muy serio.

_ ¿A todos?_ pregunto de pronto la voz de Ray.

El lémur (y yo mismo) se giro para mirar al camino con sus ojos amarillos fruncidos mientras que las habitaciones de ese pasillo se iban abriendo para enterarse de la conversación.

_ Eso he dicho, ha todos y a cada uno de los miembros de la resistencia_ le repitió en un tono que parecía imposible que pudiera salir de ese animal que tenia delante.

El dingo castaño solamente formo una media sonrisa por como había dicho ese comentario.

_ Tranquilo Julien solo era para estar seguro_ le comenzó a decir sin molestarse por el enfado del ex rey antes de entornar sus ojos verdes_ aunque debes reconocer que es algo raro.

_ No es tan raro Ray, lo que pasa es que esta vez no ha tardado en decidir sobre que hacer con la información de Lucas_ dijo Natasha llamando la atención de nosotros tres.

Miremos a esa alvina que estaba apoyada en el marco de su habitación al lado de Linda (su compañera de cuarto) mientras que Mireya lanzaba una pequeña risita.

_ Eso es algo que era de esperar_ comento la rosada con el mismo tono serio que tenia todas las veces que había oído hablar mientras que cavaba sus ojos en mi.

Entrecerré los míos sin apartarla entendiendo perfectamente hasta donde quería llegar con ese comentario.

Esa rapidez inusual en el líder era provocada por mi propia presencia.

-(O) -

La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiéndome de mi preparación antes de dirigirse a ver a jugar con mis queridos juguetes haciendo que levantara la mirada para encontrarme con ese cocodrilo, el científico de ese proyecto que tanto le interesaba a nuestro señor y que decía de acabar de volver de estar con el.

El reptil se encontraba sumamente serio más de lo que era.

_ Veo que no ha ido bien la visita_ le comente al ver su rostro muy serio (aunque este tipo siempre mostraba este rostro) en un claro tono de burla recibiendo una clara mirada helada.

_ Yo de ti no me reiría tanto Naslka_ me gruño en un gruñido medio amenazante mientras que siseaba divertido_ aunque se te quitaran las ganas de golpe cuanto sepas lo que me ha dicho nuestro jefe.

Sonríe más todavía mostrando parte de mis colmillos venenosos y levantando una ceja.

_ ¿En serio?_ sisee en un tono claro de ironía por lo que pudiera decirme, yo había visto horrores en este lugar (la mayoría producidas por mi) así que no había nada que pudiera alterarme_ ¿Qué tripa se le ha roto esta vez?

Este tipo no me contesto al momento, solo me sonrió mostrándome esos colmillos capaces de triturar lo que se ponga por delante haciendo que comenzara a temer que en realidad lo que me fuera a decir no me iba a gustar para nada.

_ Pies lo que pasa es que a dado orden que en dos semanas comience la segunda fase de lo que tu y yo sabemos.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de soltar este reptil y mas porque se lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Conocía el experimento en cuestión y los pasos de este, el tirano mismo propuso a esa pingüino que no había asesinado en Barcelona (le dije que tenia cosas pendientes con ella y que se las aria pagar cada una de ellas muy despacio) como parte de ese experimento y ahora estaba también ese macho orgulloso que también era parte de este experimento genético… sabia lo que significaba la segunda fase.

_ Es demasiado pronto para que se haga David, tu mismo dijiste que para que ambos estén "maduros y listos" se necesitarían 2 meses y que si le hiciéramos antes se podría perder todo lo ganado_ le dije al científico que solamente se estaba acomodando la bata_ sabes cuantos se han perdido para llegar a donde se esta ahora.

_ Se perfectamente todo esto, soy el científico jefe recuerdas_ me dijo de una manera mordaz clavando su mirada en mi_ pero son ordenes de los de arriba así que no tenemos otra opción_ bufo suavemente con un tono de resignación_ así que en dos semanas daré comienzo así que Naslka_ una pequeña pausa en esta conversación (aunque mas parece un monologo) y volvió a sonreír_ disfruta todo este tiempo de tus juguetitos… porque puede que sea la ultimas.

Lo mire levemente antes de estallar en carcajadas por ese comentario, sabia perfectamente que sin queridas victimas eran sus cobayas… unas victimas que serian una lastima que muriesen después de todo lo que tenían en sus carnes y aun seguían siendo tan desafiantes, tan orgullosos… sin mostrar ningún signo de doblegacion al dolor.

Era una delicia tenerles postrados en esa cama, atados, indefensos completamente en mi poder y con esa mirada de odio… de querer matarme en cuando tuvieran oportunidad.

Un escalofrió recorrió por mi cuerpo a imaginármelos y mas dándome una idea para lo que acaba de decirme.

_ Eso no cabe duda David, los disfrutare asta ese ultimo día porque tengo algo muy especial_ sisee de una manera un tanto provocadora a ese reptil que solo formo una media sonrisa_ para cuando llegue ese momento, yo me encargare de poner en marcha la segunda fase aunque signifique la destrucción de ambos.

Ese lagarto me miro un momento confundido antes de que esa boca plagada de diente formara una sonrisa maligna… estaba claro que el también había llegado a la idea que yo tenia en mente por mis comentarios.

_ Eres maquiavélico_ murmuro entre dientes sin poder ocultar el echo que le atraía esa idea.

_ Gracias por el cumplido_ sisee divertido antes de estirar esa piel de mi cuello por la emoción_ pero que yo sepa no ha dicho que no nos podemos divertirnos en ese momento.

Tras decir esto comencé a reírme de una manera maligna por la que iba a pasar, lo que les iba a hacer.

Esperare con ansias el final de estas dos semanas.

-(O) -

Cerré la puerta del despacho donde habíamos sido convocados antes de dirigir mi atención a enfrente donde debía de estar la mesa y donde ahora mismo estaba subido Skipper para que todos los que estábamos aquí lo pudiéramos ver.

Se encontraba con su ropa habitual (una chaqueta militar con un par de galardones rotos por la mitad y ligeramente abierta de la parte de arriba) y con una enorme pizarra donde se podía ver un mapa de la zona norte de new york, mientras que miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera comprobando que estábamos todos.

_ Señor ya estamos todos_ dijo la voz de Butch haciendo que ese pingüino frunciera el ceño, seguro que estaba molesto por el tiempo de espera para que todos llegáramos.

_ Perfecto, entonces empecemos de una vez_ contesto de una manera seca mientras se giraba hacia donde estábamos todos nosotros (que estábamos apoyados como podíamos en este pequeño espacio que era su despacho) _ como todos creo que ya sabéis_ gruño de una manera irónica imaginándose que después de que salieran Lucas y Luka lo contaron todo_ hemos recibido un chivatazo sobre donde podría estar una nueva sede de Blowhole.

Oí como todos comenzaron a murmurar de una forma afirmativa… todos sabíamos este punto ya.

Solamente levante mi mirada hacia ese mapa que estaba a su lado y que se señalo se pronto con una de sus aletas llenas de cicatrices, justo donde se podrían observar varios puntos juntos.

_ ¿Veis estos puntos?_ nos pregunto de una forma irónicamente, como si en parte le importaba poco si lo veíamos o no_ son en realidad fabricas y almacenes abandonados… un lugar que al mi parecer es perfecto para que esos tipos pudieran estar_ comenzó a explicar mi líder e amigo en un tono serio, incluso un tanto frio, sin molestarse en explicar los detalles_ y eso mismo voy a comprobarlo.

Es de ojos de hielo mostro una sonrisa orgullosa que conocía muy bien, se la había muchísimas veces antes de misión importante mientras que todos estaban hablando por lo bajo.

_ Callaos_ nos gruño haciendo que todos los que habían empezado a hablar se callaran de golpe_ bien, aquí a dos días cuatro de vosotros irán a este lugar_ golpeo el mapa de nuevo golpeando 2 puntos.

Este estaba a la izquierda junta una mancha oscura de color marrón, el color que tenían los mapas cualquier zona montañosa.

_ Se trata de una oficina logística de una sola planta que se une a un enorme parking_ explico tranquilamente sin dar mas detalles y con un tono neutro_ es una misión fácil ya que solo iréis y conseguiréis todos los archivos o las armas que tengan.

Parpadee sorprendido y bastante asustado por el cáliz que estaba tomando esta reunión aunque mas recordaba a cuando esto aun no se haba formado o cuando Skipper se lanzaba al peligro como si fuera la única manera de soportar el dolor.

Lance un suspiro pesado mientras que los murmullos asustados estallaban a mí alrededor.

El de ojos de hielo nos miro de una forma muy seria y con una media sonrisa un tanto sonsacarrona.

_ ¡CALLAOS TODOS!_ gruño en un tono frio haciendo que todos esos murmullos murieran en el apto y volvieran a prestar atención al pingüino que tenían delante_ ahora que todos me prestáis atención diré los nombres de los afortunados.

La tensión se hizo cada vez mas tensa con cada segundo de silencio que se había formado.

_ Empecemos_ murmuro con una sonrisa en su pico mientras entrecerraba sus ojos como si disfrutara de nuestro miedo_ Ardemis_ el nombre del lince salió del cabeza plana dando comienzo a los que iban de cabeza a su locura_ Mireya_ la rosada se tenso al ser llamada (lo mismo que había hecho el gato) sabiendo todos los que estábamos allí que solo quedaban dos nombres_ Aaron_ el monotrema del sombrero formo una sonrisa incomoda sabiendo perfectamente a lo que habían sido llamados_ Natasha_ el ultimo nombre salió haciendo que el resto suspiraran aliviados.

Mire a los "elegidos" sintiendo compasión por ellos y deseando que salieran vivos de lo que se habían metido y mas porque lo sabia perfectamente… todas mis heridas habían sido de momentos como estos… los de locura destructiva.

Levante la mirada un momento hacia ese pingüino líder preocupado ¿acaso esos momentos habían vuelto a aparecer? Y si era así ¿Hasta donde llegaría esta vez su demencia?... espero que no termine esta vez con lo que Private y yo llevamos tiempo intentando evitar, su destrucción.

Saque todo el aire de mis pulmones sacando un profundo suspiro ante mis propios pensamientos mientras que el causante de estos solamente nos miraba con aire de superioridad y cruzaba sus aletas sobre su pecho.

_ Mañana por la mañana daré a esos 4 los datos para la misión y tras la reunión tendrán todo el día para prepararse a conciencia_ sonrió mientras entrecerraba sus ojos_ el resto ya sabéis lo que tenias que hacer.

Sin decir más comenzamos a salir del despacho para volverlo a dejar en esa soledad que el mismo parecía querer como compañera, mientras que yo nada mas cruzar esa puerta de hierro mire hacia atrás preocupado.

_ ¡Rico!_ me llamo la voz joven del medico haciendo que me girara hacia un lado de ese pasillo, para encontrármelo vestido por su inseparable bata y con un aspecto preocupado.

Me acerque rápidamente separándome de ese grupo para alegarnos de esa zona para que nadie nos pudiera escuchar.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado allí dentro?_ pregunto el doctor en cuando llegamos a ese lugar solitario.

Suspire profundamente por segunda vez disponiéndome a contarle todo lo que acababa de pasar allí dentro… algo que a Private no le gustara.

Abrí el pico y comencé a relatarle todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos con cuidado de ser lo suficientemente explicativo como para que pudiera entenderme ( soy completamente consiente de que dificultad para que puedan entenderme y en especialmente si voy muy deprisa como ahora) mientras que observaba las distintas reacciones que el otro iba teniendo.

Había comenzado abriendo los ojos sorprendidos para ir frunciendo el ceño poco a poco a medida que mi explicación avanzaba mostrándome que claramente había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo había llegado.

Private solamente lanzo un bufido antes de girarse dirigiéndose claramente hacia donde estaba el despacho.

_ Dep`nte_ le llame mientras le agarraba la aleta para que se detuviera.

_ No, suéltame Rico, debo ir a hablar con Skipper_ me gruño ese pingüino en un tono enfadado por lo que estaba haciendo pero no pensaba soltarlo.

_ Pivat no sivera de na'a.

Este solamente me miro de una manera muy seria (incluso un tanto amenazante) pero aun y así no iba a dejar esa aleta.

Quería evitar a medida de mis posibilidades que los dos continuaran haciéndose más daño.

_ Lo se Rico, pero debo intentarlo_ me volvió a decir pero esta vez mas suave, abatido_ debo intentar que completa que lo que quiere hacer es una locura que no saldrá nada bueno_ lanzo un pequeño suspiro_ no quiero que esto también quede en su consciencia.

Lo mire simplemente antes de abrazarlo… sabia que el que mas sufría con estas decisiones de Skipper era precisamente este joven.

Note como se ponía tenso un segundo antes de devolverme el gesto de cariño sabiendo que ambos compartíamos lo mismo… ambos solo queríamos era proteger a Skipper.

Continuara…

Un nuevo capitulo de este querido Fic nwn y que espero que os guste y si no… la me lo haréis saber en una Riewers.

Skipper a puesto en marcha un plan pero que sucederá en este plan y que tiene pensado Naslka para hacerle a Firen y a Max pronto lo veremos.

Para los que hagan intentado adivinar de quienes son los POV aquí están: Kowalsi, Naslka y Rico… lo habéis adivinado.

Bueno antes de acabar y como es tradición las contestaciones de ese motor que hacéis que esto siga adelante… Las Riewers

PentypusKoop_ estoy contigo, creo que mary deberá ir a ver a Private… esa herida no es muy normal y la parte de "inocente" ornitorrinco es muy buena… pero en realidad quien se cree que Aaron es un inocente monotrema.

Leyva1130_lo bueno y mucha acción seguida… muy seguida owo que pasara con esa misión que ha puesto Skipper encima de la mesa.

Ya somos dos… algo me dice que Mary va a acabar muy mal.

Bueno esto es todo… espero que os haiga gustado y que debéis las Riewers que no muerdo a nadie.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Agarre mi arma favorita, un cuchillo de filo plano que cada día me encargaba que estuviera afilado y que antes de llegar al mango se formaba una sierra en ella, para colocarla en una funda negra que tenia colocada en mi mesita de noche para asegurarme que estuviera correctamente para lo de mañana.

Esbocé una sonrisa mientras la colocaba de nuevo en su lugar en la madera sin poder contener el hecho que estaba emocionado… era mi primera misión desde que hacia meses, una misión que yo mismo la conduciría al éxito.

_ Veo que estas prepara'o_ oí de pronto la voz del pingüino lleno de cicatrices con el que compartía habitación.

_ Si, no quiero dejar nada para el último momento, Rico_ le respondí divertido mientras miraba de reojo a esa ave que tenía un aspecto sumamente peligroso y salvaje.

El pájaro en cambio solamente meneo su cabeza como si negaba mientras se colocaba en un movimiento ese zaboka en su espalda, el arma que siempre portaba visible aunque todo el mundo sabía que en el interior de este había un buen arsenal.

_ ¿Vas a ir a hablar con Private?_ le pregunto aunque como me miro supe que esa respuesta seria afirmativa, el medico no solo tenia los suministros médicos que podíamos necesitar en la misión si no que también era con quien mas roce tenia.

_ Aja… quero asegurame que no fata na'a_ me contesto antes de mirarme de reojo_ La misión será difi'cil y nece'itareis todo los suministros po'ibles.

_ Eso lo se pero cualquiera que te oiga pensara que nos dirigimos a nuestras muertes.

El de las cicatrices no me contesto, solo claro esos orbes azulinos hacia mi de una forma que hizo que sintiera un escalofrió en mi columna.

Tenia esa mirada que solamente había visto 2 veces en el y una de ellas fue cuando se marco su cuerpo.

_ Creo que no hace falta que te diga lo que enso_ me dijo con su voz ronca y fría como si no tuviera mas sentimiento que un dolor profundo.

Este solamente se volteo tras decirme esto hacia esa puerta que estaba justo delante de el dejándome a mi solo en esta habitación con un nudo en el estomago.

Lance un gruñido antes de mover mi cabeza mientras me levantaba de la cama donde me encontraba intentando dejar de pensar en esa mirada que me había mostrado… no tenia que pensar en eso además era demasiado pronto como para saber como acabara la misión.

Comencé a andar hacia la puerta dispuesto a dirigirme donde Skipper nos iba a dar mas información sobre lo que teníamos que hacer en la misión, tras colocar esa funda en el cinturón negro que tenia en mi pantalón de un tono verde oscuro.

Avance por ese pasillo prácticamente vacio, al parecer los demás ya se habían levantado para hacer sus trabajos correspondientes o aun se encontraba en sus habitaciones.

_ Espera Ardemis.

Me pare en seco girándome para comprobar quien me había llamado y encontrándome con esa pingüina de plumas rosaba, vestida con su traje habitual y su inseparable katana en la espalda, que se acercaba corriendo hasta llegar a mi altura.

_ Parece que no soy la único que ha pensado en levantarse temprano_ le comente a lo que la rosada lanzo una carcajada.

_ Aunque no eres el primero precisamente_ comento tranquilamente la fémina mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y comenzábamos a andar_ he visto salir antes a los que les toca la guardia y la ronda de vigilancia.

_ Adivino que esos dos juntos verdad_ le dije divertido refiriéndome a los que normalmente siempre se veían juntos a lo que ella me miro de reojo.

_ ¿Tu que crees?

Comencé a reírme por ese comentario que había formulado mientras me colocaba mis manos en los bolsillos como siempre hacia.

_ Que si_ se lo dije entre dientes esa verdad que estaba pasando con ese lobo cascarrabias.

Era raro verlo sin la compañía del dingo, cosa que a muchos nos extrañaba y que algunos lo aviaban (como a Aaron y Mary) al ver que podía ser social.

Mireya simplemente entrecerró los ojos antes de clavarlos de nuevo en mí.

_ Y también he visto salir a Rico_ comenzó en un tono serio llamándome la atención_ y puedo jurar que tenia "esa" mirada.

La mire tranquilamente sabiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo con eso, yo mismo había visto esa mirada que solamente lo acompañaba cuando se veía muy preocupado asta el limite que parecía que tenia que algo malo iba a pasar.

_ Solo esta preocupado por la misión_ le comente de una forma tranquila antes de esbozar una sonrisa_ puede que sea porque se queda esta vez en tierra_ le dije esto ultimo intentando parecer despreocupado pero me preocupaba y mas después de lo que vi.

_ Espero que realmente sea solo eso.

Me pare un momento en seco antes de mirarla extrañado… acaso ella también lo había visto.

La rosada solamente se paro justo a mi lado y clavo sus ojos con más intensidad que antes mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su pico.

_ Creo que tu también te diste cuenta, Ardemis_ me dijo con ese tono tan caracterisco que siempre mostraba cuando sabia que tenia razón_ cuando acabo la reunión y hablaron el doctor y el.

Traje saliva al darme cuenta que no se había equivocado, yo también lo había visto… cuando hablaron y como Rico detenía al doctor, mientras que ella levantaba una ceja y cruzaba sus aletas.

_ Veo que no me equivocado_ volvió a decir esa hembra emplumada con la misma tranquilidad que siempre mostraba.

_ No, no lo has hecho_ le afirme antes de volver a andar hacia ese despacho.

_ ¿Y no te contado nada de lo que hablaron?_ me pregunto a lo que moví mis ojos verdes hacia ella y mostré una sonrisa enseñando mis caninos.

_ No…. Que compartamos habitación no significa que lo sepa todo_ le respondí en un tono indiferente aunque tenia tantas ganas de saberlo como ella pero el pingüino era muy hermético cuando quería.

La rosada en cambio solo miro al frente con un gesto serio.

_ Ya veo_ murmuro en un tono bajo_ ¿Me pregunto que fue?

No le conteste, aunque yo también quería saberlo pero…

_ A mi lo único que me interesa es la misión_ le dije mientras entrecerraba mis ojos verdes y sonreía seguramente mostrando mis colmillos felinos_ tengo ganas de comenzarla ya.

Note como me miraba levemente preste atención a esa sala que se había delante nuestro, grande, espaciosa y justo enfrente de esa puerta de que en el interior estaba el único que lo sabia todo.

-(O) -

Salte rápidamente esquivando un puñetazo de ese canino grisáceo y colocándome justo detrás de su cabeza en donde estaba situada ese ojo que tenia esa cicatriz tan característica suya, cosa que el en cuando lo noto movió sus orejas hacia atrás (como si me siguiera con el oído) y giro su cabeza hacia mi dirección en cuestión de segundos.

Era rápido, fuerte, decidido y capaz de cualquier cosa… ese encanto suyo hacia que se viera aun más peligroso.

Vi como apretaba el puño izquierdo en un segundo ante de que lo lanzara a mi dirección, moviendo que me lo pare con la mano con un ruido seco que resonó en todo ese gimnasio vacio.

Sabia que no lo había lanzado con toda su fuerza, nunca la usaba en los entrenamientos para no hacerme daño (o a cualquier que quisiera entrenar con el) como el que estábamos haciendo… un entrenamiento matutino para estíranos mientras esperábamos a Ivan y Ben llegaran.

Nos observábamos mientras ninguno de los dos cedíamos nuestro agarre, para captar una fina sonrisa en su hocico y su único ojo se entrecerraba como siempre hacia… se estaba divierto con nuestro entrenamiento, siempre se divertía con los nuestros.

_ Has mejorado mucho Jack_ me dijo sin abandonar esa sonrisa tan suya antes de dejar de hacer de fuerza contra mi mano.

_ Gracias Shad pero aun me queda mucho por mejorar_ le conteste con una sonrisa mientras nos separábamos para dar por terminado el entrenamiento.

El lobo gris oscuro solamente se puso recto mostrando completamente ese porte orgulloso que siempre mostraba antes de lanzar algo parecido a una carcajada, seguro por lo que acaba de decir.

_ No te creas que debes mejorar mas_ me comento posando ese ojo marrón verdosos en mi haciendo que sintiera ligeramente incomodo… algo que solamente lo conseguía el_ tienes fuerza y unos buenos reflejos, solo te falta pulir la técnica cosa que estoy seguro que pronto lo conseguirás_ sacudió de pronto sus orejas antes de agrandar su sonrisa_ vaya parece que voy a tener que esbozarme aun mas para no quedarme atrás.

_ No exageres_ le dije tranquilamente mientras que este me miraba divertido.

_ No exagero Jack, cuando me de cuenta tu me hablas quitado el titulo del "hombre" mas peligroso de la resistencia.

Sacudí mis orejas de forma nerviosa mientras que sentía como mis mejillas se ponían mas calientes de lo habitual (seguramente me había sonrojado) y seguía observándolo atentamente.

_ No creo que eso que dices sea posible.

Una nueva carcajada profunda salió de la boca de ese canino gris profundo mientras agarraba una de esas toallas que habíamos traigo y que estaban en uno de esos banquillos de madera colocándosela en su cuello mientras que la segunda la tenia en su mano antes de girarse y lanzármela.

La agarre con un solo gesto antes de comenzar a pasármela por el pelaje del cuello para secar el exceso de humedad que pudiera tener después del ejercicio físico aunque mis ojos no se apartaban del macho que estaba enfrente de mí.

Observaba atentamente como acariciaba su pecho con esa tela blanca mezclando un poco esas dos tonalidades de grises que el lobo poseía haciendo que me diera envidia de esa tela por poder estar allí, moviéndose con cada profunda respiración, constante… casi hipnótica.

Sacudí mi cola moviéndola a un lado al otro levemente mientras me sonroja mas si podía y me mordía el labio aguantándome las ganas de acercarme para hacer lo que quería aunque sabia perfectamente que no podía ver.

Shad y yo solamente éramos amigos.

_ Vaya… ya habéis acabado el entrenamiento_ nos llamo de pronto una voz que reconocí en el momento.

Me gire para encontrarme con ese monotrema castaño (el que acaba de hablar) junto al pelicano y mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa divertida en sus picos.

_ Nosotros que queríamos ver un poco de lo que vosotros llamáis estiramientos_ volvió a decir Ben como si nada a lo que yo solamente levante las cejas.

_ Pues se siente has llegado tarde_ le conteste en el mismo todo que el había usado para continuar esa broma mientras que el pelicano se acercaba a nosotros.

_ Bueno en realidad queríamos era saber si ya estabais listos para la vigilancia_ dijo Ivan tranquilamente mientras se ponía cruzando sus alas.

Note como Shadow comenzaba a acercarse hacia donde estábamos esos animales ovíparos y yo, seguramente por lo que el pájaro acaba de decir.

_ Esa pregunta sobra Ivan_ dijo ese canino oji- marrón verdoso en un tono orgulloso mientras se ponía justo a mi lado_ yo siempre estoy preparado.

El ave bicolor lo miro antes de entornar sus ojos castaños y poner una de sus plumas negras de su ala en la punta de su largo pico y sonreír.

_ ¿En serio? Acaso vas a salir como estas_ le comento de una forma provocativa refiriéndose al hecho que estaba sin camisa ni sin esa chaqueta negra que siempre portaba en las misiones, cosa que el canino solamente frunció el ceño… se ve aun mas bello cuando esta enfadado o molesto.

_ Muy gracioso pelicano, muy gracioso_ gruño levemente a ese pájaro que se reía levemente antes de irse hacia la puerta_ voy a lo que la chaqueta, esperadme en la puerta.

Vi como salía rápidamente por la puerta mientras que Ivan mostraba una sonrisa divertida y el ornitorrinco solamente se reía.

_ Siempre igual, pocas palabras y mucha acción_ comento ese pájaro blanco y negro tranquilamente mirando por donde se había ido el canino.

_ Si, aunque eso es parte de su encanto_ comente de forma inocente tras ese comentario.

Ambos se giraron rápidamente hacia mí con una mirada realmente sorprendida en sus rostros.

_ ¿Qué?_ le pregunte un poco incomodo por el hecho que me estuvieran observando tan fijamente.

Ninguno de los dos me contesto, cosa que era realmente extraño proviniendo de Ben, asta que justamente este ultimo mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

_ Nada pero cualquiera que te haiga oído pensaría que te gusta ese cascarrabias_ me comento mi amigo rápidamente con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Sacudí mis orejas ligeramente incomodo por ese comentario mientras notaba ese calor en mis mejillas, algo que últimamente se me estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual y haciendo que ambas sonrisas se hicieran aun mas grandes.

_ Te gusta Shadow_ dijo de pronto Ben sorprendido de mi reacción mientras se acercaba.

_ No es cierto_ negué a esa afirmación poniéndome mas nervioso que antes (y también mas sonrojado) antes de que Ben colocara su mano en mi hombro.

_ ¿En serio? Tus reacciones para que indiquen todo lo contrario.

Lo mire un momento antes de quitarme esa mano en un solo movimiento, cosa que hizo gracia al monotrema, para comenzar a dirigirme a esa puerta que había cruzado Shadow hace solo unos segundos.

_ No me gusta Shadow_ les dije simplemente parándome justo en el marco y mirándoles de reojo_ solamente el y yo somos buenos amigos.

Tras decir esto salí de ese gimnasio dejándoles atrás para dirigirme a esa puerta que daría inicio a la ronda de seguridad mientras que en mi mente aun estaba el eco de mis propias palabras…. El y yo solo podríamos ser eso.

-(O) -

El amiente estaba muy tenso en el despacho tras que nos explicara lo que quería que descubriéramos concretamente en esta operación.

No se sabia si realmente había gente del tirano en esos sitios (en ese sitio en general que íbamos a ir) o que tipo eran, peligrosos como una sede con unos de las cabecillas de este o simplemente un puesto de pasaje… esa información que siempre nos era muy útil.

Ninguno de los que estábamos nos movíamos de nuestros lugares que habíamos tomado justo en cuanto hemos entrado en esta reunión mientras que nuestro líder nos miraba fijamente sentado en esa mesa que estaba justo enfrente.

_ ¿Os habéis enterado de lo que tenéis que hacer?_ nos pregunto firmemente clavando esos ojos de hielo en cada uno de nosotros.

_ Si señor, nos hemos enterado completamente de sus ordenes_ le confirmo Mireya firmemente cortando ese silencio que estaba reinando entre nosotros.

_ Pero señor no es por importunar pero… no cree que la misión hay demasiados riesgos y ninguna cosa segura_ comento Ardemis de pronto haciendo que esa tensión que se había esfumado reapareciera aun mas fuerte que antes.

Vimos como ese pingüino cabeza plana nos miraba completamente furioso y tenso agarrando ese sillón negro con suma fuerza como si estuviera apunto de saltar.

_ Acaso estas poniéndome en entredicho mamífero_ gruño en un tono frio e inexpresivo al lince que apunto estuvo de retroceder.

_ No señor, no quería ponerle de esa manera, solo quería asegurarme_ respondió rápidamente ese animal marrón canela mientras que ese pájaro líder mostraba algo parecido a una sonrisa nada amistosa.

_ Pues entonces es mejor que te muerdas la lengua_ contesto de una manera helada antes de mirarnos fijamente_ ¿Alguien más quiere poner a prueba mi paciencia?

Todos nos quedemos callados sin atrevernos a decir lo que en realidad estábamos pensando (lo mismo que acababa de decir el oji-verde) sobre la misión… era una misión ciega.

Este solamente se hecho hacia atrás recistandose ene l sillón aun con sus ojos fijos en nosotros.

_ Veo que no hay ninguna duda_ nos dijo simplemente antes de colocarse sus aletas cerca de su pico_ entonces marchaos ya y preparaos para la misión.

No dijimos nada, solamente hicimos lo que este había dicho… dirigirnos en la salida en silencio pero mirándonos fijamente mostrándonos claramente nuestros pensamientos iguales.

La puerta se cerró justo en cuando salí y mire a esos tres compañeros que se quedaron inmóviles.

_ Vamos a una misión loca_ dijo Ardemis de golpe en un tono serio a lo que Mireya lo miro de reojo.

_ Era algo que no me extraña tal y como se están poniendo las cosas_ comento la rosada tan tranquilamente sorprendiéndonos.

_ ¿Cómo puedes están tan tranquila?

El pingüino miro a la albina sin cambiar su expresión firmes en ningún momento.

_ Acaso saco algo enfundándome o poniéndome nerviosa_ le contesto con sus ojos entrecerrados_ la misión se va a tener que hacer nos guste o no, además esta si lo miramos bien no es tan diferente de los demás.

_Así es_ dije de pronto acariciando el ala de mi sombrero antes de alegarme de ellos para ir a hablar con el medico y con Shadow_ en todas las misiones podemos morir así que no hay ninguna diferencia.

Me coloque delante de ese grupo cuando vi de reojo como el felino se disponía a abrir su boca para recordarme la diferencia que había.

_ Ya se que no sabemos que tenemos que buscar o que podemos encontrarnos… vamos a ciegas y eso es un hecho_ le dije a ese grupo que habíamos sido llamados mientras me metía las manos en mi chaqueta y los miraba de reojo_ pero aun y así, eso no cambia nada_ me voltee ligeramente para verlos mejor (aunque para ellos el sombrero me tapaba los ojos_ tenemos que ir y hacerlo lo mejor que podamos.

Me dispuse a irme de una vez cuando iba a cruzar la puerta hoy la voz de Natasha.

_ También es posible que no haiga nada mas que un viejo almacen abandonado_ comento Natasha a lo que yo solamente pude reírme… era una posibilidad que había de lo que podíamos encontrar.

_ Pues entonces habremos tenido mucha suerte_ le conteste tranquilamente antes de continuar con mi camino sabiendo que era una tontería preocuparse por lo que podemos encontrar.

Continuara….

Por fin… un nuevo capitulo y justo para acabar el año XD si lo hago a grede es que no me sale XD

Bueno espero que os guste y mas porque la misión suicida dará comienzo ¡!en el capitulo que viene! Comienza la aventura…

En este no pondré los POV así que tendréis que descubrirlos e ir diciendo en las riewers que personaje puede ser… yo en el siguiente os daré la respuesta.

Bueno antes de irme las contestaciones.

leyva1130_ me alegro que te gustara y además porque algo me dice que esto no va a acabar muy bien que digamos.

almeDBZPOM456: Aggggg un Virus (coge una mascarilla y un zaboca) estoy preparado virus ataca XD

me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo por estos lares y espero que estés mas tiempo y espero que este también te parezca todo eso.

Bueno esto es todo asi que… FELIZ AÑO A TODOS


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Observe como esa hembra de pingüino colocaba esa última bolsa que llevaba en el interior del coche de lobo preparándonos para comenzar el viaje que les llevaría a la misión.

_ Veo que estáis bien preparados_ dijo Shadow a nosotros antes de acercarme a su lado tranquilamente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Acaso dudabas que no nos íbamos a preparar bien_ dije de una forma irónica a lo antes de que comenzara a reírse por la respuesta que acababa de recibir.

_ No, Aaron jamás pensaría eso pero_ volvió a decir tras tranquilizarse antes de fruncir los ojos mientras que miraba con su único ojo en dirección de esas bolsas que estaban poniendo… eran grandes y llevan muchísimas cosas diversas_ no crees que os estáis pasando un poco de precavidos.

Mire al lobo antes de mirar lo que estaba empacando, realmente parecía excesivo y eso lo sabia bien pero con nuestra misión mas ale estar precavidos y no tener sorpresas inesperadas.

_ No Shadow, todo eso es lo que vale la misión_ le conteste a lo que el lobo levanto aun mas sus orejas y me miro.

Parecía que estaba sorprendido y sabia perfectamente porque debía de ser.

_ Entonces lo que cuentan es verdad_ me dijo de pronto con ese tono tan ronco y tan característico de el_ vais a una misión suicida.

Moví mi cabeza ocultando mis ojos por ese sombrero que siempre llevaba pero sin sorprenderme que ese canino ya lo supiera.

_ veo que las noticias vuelan_ le comente sin mirarlo solo para notar como este se movía un poco para terminar apoyado en la pared.

_ Si, recuerda que somos un grupo pequeño_ me respondió haciendo referencia a los miembros oficiales de la resistencia… éramos unos 18 de 200 que estamos aquí dentro_ entonces… es cierto.

Lance una carcajada amarga ante esa pregunta- afirmación del grisáceo y mas porque lo único que deseaba era que le afirmaba lo que el creía.

_ Así es Shadow, el jefe nos a enviado a investigas_ dijo simplemente mirando ese ojos marrón verdoso_ puede que no encontremos nada o que si lo encontremos pero aun y así… que se preparen_ dije esto ultimo cogiendo esa lanza de doble hoja y cortar el aire de un movimiento.

Shadow vio eso con una sonrisa y mas porque sabia que no era ningún tipo de broma a una vacilación por mi parte, nos conocíamos desde hacia ya mucho tiempo como para saber que lo que le decía era cierto.

_ Lo se pero aun y así no te metan en mas líos de los que son suficientemente necesarios_ me aviso el lobo con ese tono tan serio tan normal en el e intentando ocultar me en vano que estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarme.

Mostré una pequeña sonrisa suavemente mientras que le miraba levemente.

_ Tranquilízate Shadow, sabes que no estoy tan loco para meterme en mas problemas de los que tenemos_ le dije tranquilamente mientras colocaba mi lanza en el hombro_ deseo demasiado vivir como para dejar que me maten así como así.

Observe como el canino sonreía divertido por mi respuesta antes de dejar de apoyarse en la pared.

_ Entonces esperare tu regreso_ me dijo dispuesto a acercarse a su vehículo para asegurarse que aguantara todo el viaje.

Entrecerré mis ojos viendo a mi amigo grisáceo y forme una pequeña sonrisa en mi pico.

_ Así será Shadow_ susurre abandonando por fin ese lugar y dar comienzo a esa misión medio suicida.

Me acerque al vehículo que estaba mirando Shadow antes de mirar a mis compañeros que ya estaban tomando asientos en su interior y después al lobo que cerraba el capo y se alegaba de allí.

_ No tendréis ningún problema con el, todo esta perfecto_ nos informo mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos provocando que se sonara un ruido metálico en ellas… las llaves que permitían arrancar este cacharro.

Saco su mano de uno de ellos antes de mostrar un objeto plateado de ellos y clavar su único ojo en mi… justo antes de lanzarme ese metal.

Agarre las llaves en el aire con un único movimiento antes de prepararme a subir al asiento del conductor pero antes volví a mirar al lobo.

_ Te las devolveré_ dije moviendo un poco sus llaves haciendo que me miraba de reojo antes de irse de allí.

Vi como formo una sonrisa mientras llegaba a la pared donde había estado antes y yo me senté en el asiento que ponía en marcha este trasto.

Coloque las llaves en el contacto del vehículo habiendo que el motor comenzara a rugir y mire a los demás miembros de esta expedición, Mireya se encontraba en el asiento que se encontraba a mi lado (la del copiloto) mientras que en los asientos de atrás se encontrabas Ardemis y Natasha… los tres con una mirada seria y completamente preparados para la misión.

Hice que el vehículo se moviera y de pronto comenzó a salir del garaje dejando solo a un lobo en un edificio que no sabíamos que volveríamos a ver.

-(O) -

Mire a la hembra de mi especie que se encontraba en el medio de unas bolsas de pequeño tamaño que se encontraban colgando del techo y que se servían como entrenamientos para reforzar los reflejos y la agilidad (el tiempo de reacción) y que ella conseguía moverse realmente rápido entre ellos si recibir ni un solo golpe.

_ Pareces toda una experta Mary_ le dije divertido al mismo tiempo que salía de ellas de un salto y cayendo elegantemente sobre sus pies.

La hembra llevaba puesta su ropa normal de entrenamiento, un pantalón de chándal de color azul marino que se encontraba ligeramente desgastado y una camiseta de tirante de color negro mientras una de sus brazos aparecía una venda… esa el brazo de que tenia ese corte que se hizo cuando estuvimos en la misión.

La monotrema agua-marina solamente me miro muy seria.

_ Llevo mucho tiempo practicando como para no serlo_ me dijo Mary tranquilamente haciendo que dejara de ver esa venda que llevaba y se disponía a recoger una toalla que estaba en la en las pesas_ creo que tu también deberías que utilizarlo.

_ Yo creo que no, no quiero acabar como la última vez que lo intente.

Mary levanto la ceja antes de esbozar una sonrisa mientras que detrás mío podría escuchar la risa del pelicano que se encontraba utilizaba utilizando algunas pesas para fortalecer sus alas.

_ Ese fue un momento memorable_ dijo ese pájaro entre carcajada y carcajada mientras que yo solamente lo mire de reojo realmente avergonzado.

_ Cállate Ivan_ le gruñí al pájaro volador que solamente me sonrió mientras continuaba con las pesas… seguro que esta apunto de volver a reírse.

_ Pues no hagas esos comentarios, Ben_ me contesto como tal cosa mientras que yo volvía a prestar la atención a la hembra… ya tomaría cuentas como ese pelicano mas tarde.

Ella se encontraba colocándose sus espadas persas en la espalda, como siempre las llevaba tanto en la misión como dentro de la resistencia, cruzando sus correas sobre su pecho y tirando esa tela en el montón de la ropa sucia.

_ Esto Mary… lo del otro día_ le dije llamándole la atención, clavo sus orbes azules hacia mi haciendo que me callara en el apto.

_ No te preocupes, se que solo fue un accidente pero que no se vuelva a repetir_ me aviso en un tono medio amenazante aunque una sonrisa estuviera ahora en su pico.

No estaba enfada (menos mal porque es temible cuando lo esta) y parecía estar de buen humor aunque yo no podía evitar estar preocupado por ella, por el otro motivo que hacia que ella tuviera esa venda en el brazo.

_ Mary… ¿Has ido a que te lo mire el doctor?

Se volteo hacia mi tras que le hiciera esa pregunta con un gesto sumamente serio… justamente esa pregunta había hecho que se liara ese accidente anterior pero necesitaba recibir una respuesta.

_ Creo que si voy o no es cosa mía, Ben_ me contesto tajantemente antes de girarse dispuesta a irse de allí.

_ Pero Mary, creo que_ comencé a decirle esperando que lo entendiera pero una mirada intimidante hizo que me callara en el apto… estaba claro que mis preguntas claramente le molestaban.

_ Sabes Ben, no voy a molestar al Doctor por un corte sin importancia_ me contesto de una forma que parecía furiosa mientras que no creía que fuera una herida sin importancia… por dios lo llevaba completamente vendado.

Abrí mi pico para intentar decir alguna cosa cuando antes de que pudiera hacerlo…

_ ni ese te ocurra, no cambiare de opinión.

Tras decir esto se marcho por esa puerta dejándome completamente frustrado… era la mujer mas terca que he conocido en mi vida.

_ Realmente no entiendo a las mujeres_ le dije al pelicano que seguía haciendo sus ejercicios.

_ Ni tu, ni nadie_ me contesto tranquilamente el pelicano con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro_ aun no existe ningún hombre que pueda hacer eso.

Lo mire de reojo a ese pelicano mientras que levantaba una ceja por ese comentario tan seguro.

_ ¿Sabes… tal y como lo has dicho parece como si hubieses estado con muchas hembras?_ le pregunte entre curioso y algo divertido a lo que este solamente enfoco sus ojos marrones hacia mi un leve sonrojo adorable aparecía encima de su pico.

_ No. Sin contar con una amiga que para mi es como una hermana, yo nunca he estado con una hembra.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de revelarme y mas porque no entendía como podría ser esto… Ivan no era alguien feo, este era un pelicano realmente atractivo.

Parpadee un segundo extrañándome de mi propios pensamientos mientras que le aludido de todos ellos me estaba observando parando sus ejercicios por unos momentos y con una sonrisa tranquila.

_ Que yo sepa lo que he dicho no es para sorprenderse tanto_ me contesto en un tono despreocupado poniendo sus alas debajo de su cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo_ que sepa no es tan raro esperar a alguien especial.

Cerré mis ojos por esa típica contestación del pájaro para volver a abrirlos y formar una sonrisa en mi cara.

_ Apuesto que ese "alguien" será alguien muy especial_ le conteste divertido mientras que el macho solamente levanto sus cejas sorprendido.

Parecía extrañado por ese comentario que había salido de mi pico antes de que la sombra rojiza volviera a aparecer en sus mejillas.

Yo en cambio no puede evitar sentirme nervioso al ver su reacción, solo levante sus manos en un acto reflejo…

_ Yo… no quería insinuar que_ balbuce sin poder atinar con mi propia respuesta antes de que este formara una sonrisa.

Vi como ese pájaro solamente se levantaba de donde estaba sin decir ningún tipo de respuesta, solamente agarro la toalla que tenia colocada junto a donde estaba antes de la Mary haciendo que pudiera ver completamente su cuerpo.

Tenia completamente su torso desnudo y solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos, podría ver los como las plumas mojadas de sudor se pegaban a su piel dejando todos los músculos que poseía al descubierto… realmente era muy atractivo.

Ivan en cambio solamente me miraba con sus ojos entornados y con una sonrisa radiante que era capaz de hacerme sentir aun mas nervioso de lo que lo estaba antes.

_ Tranquilo Ben, no pasa nada_ dijo el de plumaje bicolor con ese tono tan tranquilo y característico mientras se ponía una se sus alas en la cintura_ Vamos a refrescarnos tras una sesión de entrenamiento.

Parpadee un segundo antes de hacer el mayor de todos mis esfuerzos para recuperar mi seguridad… por lo menos de aparentarlo.

_ No Ivan, voy a quedarme un rato mas entrenando.

Los ojos marrones del pájaro volador se clavaron en mí antes de formar una sonrisa.

_ Vale_ dijo antes de girarse tranquilamente_ te veo en el comedor.

Vi como esa joven ave se marchaba tranquilamente antes de dejarme caer en el asiento completamente exhausto, era como si hubiera hecho algún tipo de maratón que me hubiera dejado agotado mientras que mi corazón continuaba latiendo con fuerza en el interior de mi pecho.

No entendía porque tenia esta reacción con ese pelicano y mas porque yo estaba enamorado de Mary… ¿Acaso era así realmente?

-(O) -

El coche aparco detrás de unas rocas que se encontraban cerca del lugar que nos había mandado nuestro líder de misión, un lugar que según Aaron podríamos tener una idea de lo que podríamos encontrarnos sin ser vistos.

Observe al monotrema que aun estaba en el interior (al igual que yo mientras que Natasha y Ardemis habían bajado a observar) con su característico sombrero sobre sus ojos pero aun y así era fácil notar que estaba muy serio… demasiado viniendo del agua marina.

_ Se puede saber que te preocupa_ murmure intrigada a ese macho que no se movió al escuchar mi voz.

Lance un suspiro frustrada mientras seguía mirándolo fijamente intentando encontrar la causa de esa actitud de ostra que acaba de producirse en el macho.

Una actitud que solamente se había producido una vez mas… estado yo cuando…

_ Has notado algo verdad_ murmure a el del sombrero que solamente se movió incomodo.

_ Así es.

Vi como levantaba la cabeza revelando sus ojos marrones que estaban fijos en le cielo y con un brillo extraño en ellos, el mismo brillo que aparecía en estos cuando usaba "eso" que pocos sabían que tenia en la resistencia.

Todos conocían el hecho que Aaron, sabia que podía diferenciar a una persona de otra a distancia (como en el caso cuando llego el grupo de rico habían ido a por las armas) pero éramos pocos que sabíamos el porque de cómo lo sabia.

_ Noto gente en el interior del almacén_ me dijo claramente a lo que solamente mostré una sonrisa.

_ Eso no es algo preocupante Aaron_ le dije quitándole hielo a esa preocupación del macho_ todos estamos metalizados de que es una sede.

_ estaremos para una normal pero no para esto.

Parpadee un segundo extrañada por ese comentario preguntándome que había sentido es macho cuando solamente movió sus pupilas hacia mi.

_He notado_ comenzó a decir el agua marina cuando Natasha apareció en ese coche interrumpiéndonos a los dos.

Parecía sorprendida o asustada por alguna cosa que había vista, haciendo que realmente comenzara a preocuparme por el que había allí.

_ Aaron, Mireya tenéis que ver esto_ dijo Natasha rápidamente mientras había unos gesto que mostraba claramente que quería que lo siguiéramos.

Salimos del vehículo de Shadow con paso firme para dirigirnos hacia donde estaba ahora mismo el lince y junto a unas enormes pierdas y que estaba refregando buena parte de color rojizo del atardecer en el pelaje amarronado de este.

Me coloque justo a su lado para asomarme intrigada por lo que habían visto pero cuando lo hice que quede asombrada.

No se parecía en nada en las imágenes que nuestro líder tenia de lo que íbamos a encontrar… allí estaba un basto almacén de color gris oscuro y un techo de aluminio de color negruzco y todo ello cerrado con una alambrada cerrada por 4 torres de vigilancia en cada una de las esquinas de ese complejo.

Estaba claro que eso no era una sede rudimentaria como los que habíamos ido hasta ahora.

_ Así que te referías a esto_ le murmure al monotrema recordando la conversación que teníamos en el vehículo.

Pude notar como se recolocaba su sombrero para protegerse del sol.

_ Si, era eso_ me contesto con esa voz neutra tan propia de el_ hay 15de ellos en el recinto y 8 en las torres.

Mire al macho sorprendida de oír todo eso que había dentro del ese lugar y mas porque seguro que era completamente cierto todo lo que había dicho.

Aaron en cambio solo bajo la cabeza volviendo a ocultar sus ojos a la vista de todos nosotros, seguramente estaba preocupado.

_ Hemos llegado al mayor de los problemas_ dijo Aaron simplemente sintiendo ese miedo que cada uno de nosotros sentíamos en nuestro interior.

_ Hemos llegado al mayor de los problemas_ dijo Aaron simplemente sintiendo el miedo que claramente teníamos cada uno de nosotros por lo que nos pudiera pasar.

Capte un suspiro profundo proveniente de ese mismo macho antes de moverse hacia el interior de la cueva y pararse justo delante de nosotros.

_ Sera difícil pero tenemos una misión que hacer_ dijo de nuevo en un tono mas serio antes de mirarnos de reojo y formar una media sonrisa que pude notar un deje de orgullo_ y esta no será el primer fracaso que tenga.

Mostré una sonrisa orgullosa por ese comentario mientras que Ardemis comenzaba a reírse y Natasha mostraba una mirada seria en sus ojos azulinos.

_ Ni tampoco va a ser la mía_ dijo la alvina acercándose al macho con su orgullo espía ligeramente herido_ iré a investigas para haber si encuentras un lugar donde podamos entrar.

_ Perfecto_ le dije a la hurona y mire a los otros dos machos que estaban muy atentos_ nosotros prepararemos la bolsa.

Natasha asistió antes de asomarse por esa roca para calcular mentalmente como lo había para buscar la mejor ruta para infrictarse y se coloco a 4 patas para mejor estabilidad y velocidad.

_ Natasha_ la llame antes de que se fuera y haciendo que moviera sus orejas hacia a mi_ ten cuidado.

Ella levanto solamente el pulgar sin decir ni una sola palabra antes de desaparecer con esa facilidad tan propia y dar comienzo a lo que pasaría con nosotros allí dentro.

Continuara…

Por fin… un nuevo capitulo de decisiones y la misión suicida de Skipper esta apunto de comenzar, pero ¿que será de ellos? ¿Sera tan fácil o tendrán graves problemas? Y ante todo… ¿Qué hay allí tendrá? Deberéis de esperar y leer el próximo capitulo de decisiones.

Bueno como dije… los resultados de los Pov de los capitulo anteriores y eran (redobles de tambores) Ardemis, el segundo Jack y el tercero es de Aaron, espero que habéis acertado, así que ahora espero las apuesta de que puede ser cada Pov que aparece ¿Volveréis a acertar?

Esto es todos pero antes de irme las contestaciones de las Riewers del cap anterior.

Leyva1130_ ni yo pero cada vez queda menos para descubrir que pasara con ellos allí dentro… ¿estarás atenta?

PentypusKoop_ genial pero cuídate amiga.

Rico se ha vuelto muy cerrado desde que Skipper se ha vuelto mas loco de lo que ya era, pero imagínate convivir con ese Skipper, a Jack cada vez se esta haciendo mas difícil contenerse pero será capaz de aceptar lo que siente aunque cierto amigo suyo tiene un problema parecido XD y la misión tendrás que esperar… pero seguro que no te dejara indiferente.

Esto es todo por ahora y espero que os haiga gustado asi que espero vuestros comentarios…

Hasta el próximo capitulo de Decisiones… os espero.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

Me moví con agilidad entre los desniveles que estaba den ese paramo donde nos encontrábamos mientras que podía notar que los demás movían con el mismo cuidado que yo, para que les pudiera mostrar lo que había visto.

Mientras que los demás se preparaban para la misión yo me dedique a buscar alguna manera de poder penetrar

_ ¿Queda mucho?_ me pregunto el lince en un tono cansado.

Solo lo mire de reojo antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

_ Solo un poco más de paciencia Ardemis, ya casi estamos_ le conteste al felino a topos que lanzo un profundo gruñido, estaba claro que estaba completamente fastidiado.

Lance una risa divertida mientras que justo lo que llevaba todo ese rato aparecia para poder enseñarselos.

Estaba en la pared trasera del complejo en un punto ciego y donde había encontrado el único punto seguro donde podíamos entrar, era una ventana larga cerrada y con el tamaño perfecto para todos pudiéramos pasas.

Note como Mireya se colocaba a mi lado para observar tranquilamente ese lugar que había aparecido.

_ Así que es aquí_ me dijo la pingüina sin apartar la mirada de lo que teníamos delante.

_ Exactamente_ le conteste tranquilamente a lo que ese pájaro se acaricio esa arma que portaba en el cinto.

_ Pues entonces entremos y acabemos con esto ya_ término diciendo la rosada antes de girar su cabeza hacia donde estaba el más lado de todos nosotros_ creo que ya sabes lo que te toca.

Ardemis rodo los ojos por esa insinuación esa hembra atlántica.

_ Sabes que tengo complejo de escalera_ gruño el Lince mientras andaba para acercarse a la pared.

Coloco su espalda justo donde estaba los ladrillos que habían quedado en el descubierto justo por dejaba de la ventana por el tiempo y porque no habían tenido cuidado de este antes de que Mireya saltara con facilidad en la cabeza del felino.

Ardemis lanzo un gruñido fastidiado cosa que ella simplemente ignoro y estiro su cuello lo máximo que pudo para mirar con detenimiento el interior.

_ ¿Ves algo?_ le pregunto en un murmullo Aaron adelantase a mi propia pregunta y con un claro tono de preocupación.

La rosada solo guardo unos minutos más en silencio, sin mover ni un solo musculo y con un tono claro de preocupación.

_ No estoy segura pero parece que es una de los archivos del gobernador_ dijo simplemente en un tono serio haciendo que tanto como Aaron como yo misma (incluido también Ardemis) contuviéramos la respiración.

Sabíamos de la existencias de almacenes que en realidad eran archivos donde el gobernador escondía una buena parte de todo lo que estaba haciendo y que según sabíamos siempre se encontraban cerca de una sedes importantes... así podían vigilar esa comprometida información que seguramente interesaría a nuestro líder.

Aunque también estaba claro que esto también significa problemas para nosotros.

Mireya en cambio solamente miro a Aaron (quien llevaba una bolsa con las herramientas que habíamos recibido de Rico).

_ Aaron dame para abrir esto_ dijo estirando su aleta hacia el del sombrero antes de entrecerrar sus ojos hacia nosotros_ no tengo claro que sea simple archivo del gobernador o un simple lugar para guardarlos hasta que pueden destruirlos con seguridad pero_ sonrió_ eso pronto lo sabremos.

-(O) -

Escuche como esa puerta de hierro se había con un sonoro crujido antes de mover mi cabeza de una manera cansada para ver como esos dos seguidores de la cobra (mas que del delfín) entraban tranquilamente llevando entre ellos a mi compañero de penurias.

Lo obligaron a andar, aunque para mi casi parecian que lo llevaban a rastras, mientras que colgaba casi sin fuerza de los brazos de estos con todo su pelaje recubierto de sangre y heridas de todo tipo de tamaños y profundidades.

Lo empujaron con fuerza contra la pared donde estaban colgando sus cadenas haciendo que lanzara algo parecido a un gruñido y se dejo caer mirando desafiante a quien lo había empujado.

Un desafío que parecía no ser correspondido con la fuerza de su cuerpo.

_ Parece que aun quiere seguir jugando_ dijo un lobo negro con los ojos completamente oscuros haciendo que casi pareciera una sombra mas de ese tétrico lugar.

Esa hiena en cambio lanzo una de sus risas estridentes tan propias de su especie y se hecho contra ese mamífero que acababa de ser torturado.

Coloco cada una de sus garras en los brazos del grisáceo para imvovilizarlo antes de acercar su rostro con una sonrisa de autosuficencia mientras que el otro mostraba los dientes entre ese pico de pato preparado de defenderse aunque fuese a bocados.

Estaba completamente segura que si no estuviera tan sumamente destrozado con lo que esa cobra nos hacia con sus "sesiones de diversión" (aunque tengo que darme cuenta que estas ultima estaban siendo mas intensa de lo que eran normalmente) estaría plantando mas batalla que ahora.

_ Entonces porque no le doy lo que tanto esta pidiendo_ dijo entre dientes ese carroñero africano golpeando y frotante su entrepierna con el del otro que continuaba moviendo en su intenso que liberarse y quitarse de encima a ese animal.

_ Porque si lo haces deberás soportar las "agradables" consecuencias de dañar a uno de sus "juguetes"_ les comente de pronto a ese mamífero que se quedo completamente inmóvil y apretaba aun mas fuerte a Max quien estaba apretando el pico para no sacar aunque fuese un gemido.

Esa hiena se volteo hacia donde yo estaba ignorando los débiles esfuerzos del otro por liberarse mientras que le dedique una sonrisa orgullosa.

Podría intentar preguntarme como es que lo se aunque seria una pregunta algo tonta... ellos mismos solían referirse a mi de esta manera aunque la primera vez que lo escuche fue de la boca de esa cobra, después de que me secuestrara en mi zoológico de Barcelona y la primera vez que me torturo.

Aun estaba en mi mente la primera vez de ese profundo dolor en mi cuerpo y como esa reptil serpenteaba a mi lado esperando que mostrara algo que jamás tendría el gusto de tener de mí... debilidad.

_ No me mires así, llevo mucho tiempo aquí_ le dije entrecerrando mis ojos azules_ y se lo que paso al que ocupo tu puesto e intento hacer lo que tu_ mostré una sonrisa maliciosa_ pude oír sus gritos desde mi celda.

Vi como ese mamífero palidecía por lo que le estaba diciendo y mas porque estoy diciendo no era ningún tipo de secreto para ellos, antes de que soltara de golpe al grisáceo que intento moverse para darse cuenta que en algún momento estos lo habían atado.

_ Tienes suerte por ahora desgraciado_ dijo levantándose antes de clavar esos ojos furiosos en mi_ pero puede que en poco tiempo no sea yo quien quiera jugar.

Vi como estos dos desaparecían de la celda cerrando esa puerta de hierro tras ellos y con un fuerte portazo mientras que entrecerraba mi mirada y notaba como ese macho para acomodarse y tranquilizarse después de lo que había estado apunto de pasar.

_ Esa hiena esta loca_ dijo en un tono frustrado y furiosos llamándome la atención y verlo sentado apoyado en la pared y con un gesto que cuadraba con lo que estaba sintiendo aunque lo comprendo... después de todo quien no lo estaría.

_ si no lo estuviera no estaría bajo las ordenes de ese delfín_ le conteste simplemente mientras me acomodaba como podía por la herida de mi vientre antes de frotarme las muñecas por la fuerza de las cadenas mientras que mi mente seguía dándole vuelta a lo que habían dicho ese tipo.

Lo había insinuado con demasiada seguridad como para ser algún tipo de amenaza falsa o un truco para asustar a los presos y más porque algo en mi interior decía que estaba en lo cierto.

Naslka parecía mas ansiosos cuando esta con nosotros y habían mas veces que nos hacia llamar el día... parecía que estuviera disfrutando de algo que no podría tocar después.

_ Firen ¿en que piensas?_ me pregunto dándose cuenta de mi cambio de actitud.

Lance un suspiro profundo mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás para que mis plumas pudieran absorber el frio de esas rocas y volví a mirar esa puerta de hierro que ahora se encontraba cerrada.

_ Nada... no me pasa nada_ le conteste en un murmullo esperando que en realidad solo fuera reticencia o paranoia creada después de este tiempo... que no pasara nada.

-(O) -

Una aleta apareció de un agujero que estaba en el cristal mas alto y que se encontraba al lado de un archivador antes de que comenzara a introducirse poco a poco hasta llegar a uno de los lados, justo donde estaba un pestillo.

Lo corrió poco a poco sin hacer ningún ruido hasta para correr esa medida de seguridad hasta el fondo y después mover la madera hasta estar justo de tal manera que podía sacar su aleta y ponerla en ese trozo que había quedado abierta, lo hizo… la corrió hasta donde estaba el final de la ventana dejando el camino libre para que pudieran entrar.

Una cabeza apareció justo después revelando a una pingüina de unas curiosas plumas rosadas que salían de su cabeza y que estaba mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba completamente vacio.

La rosada mostro una sonrisa antes de que un solo movimiento se lanzara por esa ventana que acaba de abrir y aterrizar sin hacer ni un mísero ruido y miro a su alrededor para fijarse mejor.

Era claramente un almacén compuesto por 6 grandes archivadores de un tono gris casi negro cerradas a simple vista con llaves (pero seguramente estos podrían forzarlas con facilidad) y que solamente habían dos maneras de entrar… por esa ventana que había penetrado la hembra rosa y una puerta que por ahora se veía completamente cerrada.

_ Parece que realmente es un archivador_ dijo una nueva voz llamando la atención a la rosada.

No le hizo falta girarse para saber quien pertenecía esa voz, era la voz de ese ornitorrinco de pelaje aguamarina, que llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color azul oscuro menos unas vetas doradas que se cerraban en el pecho y que se extendían en las mangas que daba la sensación de tratarse de un bordado, los pantalones eran del mismo color que la chaqueta para ir a conjunto y un sombrero sobre su cabeza de ala ancha y del mismo color.

_ Así es Aaron y con un poco de suerte llevaremos una muy buena información_ le contesto Mireya acercándose a uno de los archivos mientras otro mas entraba.

Era una hurona alvina de ojos verdes que iba vestido con un traje completamente negro que consistía en una chaqueta, un medio pantalón y unos guantes que dejaban sus garras fueran en las manos y en los pies, en su espalda y cruzada en el pecho estaban dos mangos que perecían a dos estadas pequeñas de tres puntas como si se tratase de algún tridente.

Natasha miro ese lugar completamente sorprendida por lo que tenia delante de el.

_ Impresionante_ murnuro la de ojos verde mientras se acercaba a una de ellos dispuestas a abrirlos para saber lo que contenían.

_ No lo toques Natasha, no sabemos si tienes algún tipo de forma de seguridad_ le aviso Aaron a la hurona al intuir lo que estaba apunto de hacer mientras entraba el ultimo de ese grupo.

El lince solamente se incorporo nada mas tocar el suelo, con esa agilidad gatuna que era tan propia de su especie.

Aaron en cambio levanto la cabeza como si estuviera buscando alguna cosa que le indicaran que estaban corriendo algún tipo de peligro o que cuando tocaran esos archivadores les pasara algo.

_ Me parece que no hay nada_ dijo Mireya al macho semi acuático que también estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella_ pero tenemos que mirarlo antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia_ se gira hacia donde estaban los demás_ iremos uno a cada archivador.

_ Pero eso dejaran dos sin mirar.

Mireya solamente lanzo un suspiro por lo que había dicho el lince y en especial porque ella misma se había dado cuenta de eso.

Sabia que quedaría 2 sin mirar… solo esperaba que en ellos no contuvieran ninguna información interesante.

_ Lo se, pero no tenemos otra opción que confiar en la suerte.

Sin decir mas se separaron haciendo lo que había dicho, cada uno en un archivador que abrieron sin hacer ningún ruido (o el mínimo posible) para no ser detectados.

La rosada pasó sus ojos por encima de todos esos separadores de color amarillo crema y que cada uno de ellos tenía el logotipo del delfín, todos iguales sin ninguna marca o letra que pudieran diferenciarlos pero en uno de ellos había algo que consiguió llamar la atención de la hembra.

Una de las carpetas que estaba allí dentro se encontraba ligeramente doblada, como si no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo o lo hubieran hecho con prisa al dejarlo en ese lugar.

La pingüina lanzo una sonrisa orgullosa mientras estiraba su aleta hacia esos papales curiosa.

Los saco colocándolo justo encima de los demás y lo abrió…

(Veamos lo que escondes delfín)

En su interior se encontraba los mapas de la zona donde estaban justamente ahora mismo y las fotografías de las tres naves que el mismo Skipper sabía que existían.

Podía observar que uno era el archivo (justo el que se encontraban ahora mismo) que era una especie de almacén donde se guardaba la información que estaba descatalogada y no era útil para el tirano pero se necesitaba un ultimo vistazo antes de destruirla, la que estaba mas al oeste que se trataba de otro almacén pero este de suministros de comida y armas y el mas alegado y grande de esos edificios que para desgracia para ella no tenia ninguna información disponible.

(Vaya) pensó mientras se rascaba levemente el pico (debe de ser muy importante lo que se esconde si no están aquí)

Lanzo una pequeña sonrisa ante su misma respuesta antes de volver a recoger esa carpeta y volver a colocarla en su sitio para continuar con esa búsqueda de información que por ahora iba muy bien cuando un extraño ruido llego a sus oídos.

Había sido un segundo pero casi había sonado como un crujido como el que hace cuando algo se habría.

Dejo esa carpeta un segundo antes de comenzar a girarse hacia donde había salido ese sonido mientras agarraba su katana que estaba situada en sus cinturón, dispuesta a hacer frente a c cualquier enemigo aunque ella no era la única que tenia esa reacción… Aaron también se había puesto a la defensiba cuando había sentido una presencia que no era de ellos.

Ese monotrema frunció el ceño desde debajo de ese sombrero que ocultaba normalmente su expresión mientras que su mano agarraba una de esas partes de esa lanza que estaba partida en tres partes.

_ Estad preparados_ les dijo a los demás en un susurro entre sientes_ No estamos solos.

Los otros dos se movieron ligeramente de sus achicadores mirarnos a su alrededor para cubrir cualquier frente donde pudieran atacarles.

_ Muy agudo monotrema.

Esa nueva voz hizo que se giraran hacia donde estaba esa puerta que se encontraba cerraba cuando habían entrado y que era el único lugar donde podían atacarle pero un principio pero lo que paso justo cuando la miraron fue demasiado rápido.

Esa puerta se abrió de golpe cegando a todos esos miembros de la resistencia y para que solo justo después pudieron llegar a sus oídos un gemido que claramente era de uno de ellos.

Aaron se volteo ligeramente para mirar a sus compañeros aprovechándose de la sombra producida por el ala de ese sombrero que siempre llevaba con el pero sus oídos solamente pudieron escuchar un gemido que claramente provenía de uno de ellos.

Agarro aun mas su sombrero mientras que pudo observar a dos figuras que se protegían con los brazos de la luz que tenían blanco y negro (aunque una de ellas en especial tenia un contorno de color rosado) pero cuando encontró al ultimo de ellos vio que se encontraba apoyado en el archivador.

(¿Ardemis?) Pensó asustado al darse cuenta que no era una postura muy propia del felino y que claramente algo iba muy mal en el.

Vio como en lince levantaba un poco su mano haciendo que llegara a su vista un reflejo plateado que le llamo claramente la atención y mas porque este macho no tenia nada que pudiera hacer ese brillo.

_ No_ murmuro Aaron temiendo lo que estaba pasando con el oji verde antes de ver como este se desplomaba en el suelo, como si no tuviera mas fuerza para mantenerse en pie y un brillo carmesí se formaba en los pies de este mientras que esa luz que les estaba cegando perdía poco a poco su intensidad… dejando que cada uno de la resistencia pudieran per por fin lo que había pasado.

Para su horror.

Continuara…

Un nuevo capitulo de este fic y cada ve esto se esta poniendo más interesante… ¿Qué ha pasado con Ardemis? ¿Conseguirán salir de allí con vida ahora que se han visto sorprendidos? ¿Qué habrá en el tercer complejo que ha encontrado Mireya?

Demasiadas preguntas para no tener ninguna respuesta… por ahora, así que si queréis tenerlas deberéis esperar y leer los próximos capítulos.

Bueno antes de irme las Riewers del capitulo anterior.

PentypusKoop_ la acción ya a a empezado al igual que los problemas para ellos aunque parece que los que están en el interior de la resistencia ahora mismo no están tampoco tranquilos como cualquier que dice… Ben deberá aclararse con lo de Ivan y yo también creo que debería ir Mary al ver a Private pero ¿lo ara? Y que será lo que estaba pasando con esa herida.

Leyva1130_ Graves… no gravísimos problemas y esta claro que esta misión será el inicio de un montón de problemas para la resistencia.

Bueno esto es todos y que antes de que se me olviden los POV del capitulo anterior son: Aaron, Ben y Mireya… espero que lo haigas acertado y que acertéis esta.

Espero leer lo que os ha parecido este capitulo, comentarios buenos o criticas… os espero a todos en Decisiones.


End file.
